


假面

by mmmorgana



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmorgana/pseuds/mmmorgana
Summary: 是MF
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是MF

帝都的冬天很冷，北风呼啸，刮在脸上跟刀割似的，地上积了一层薄薄的雪，踩在上面会发出“咯吱咯吱”的声音，陆南絮独自一人走在街道上，身边的行人很少，这样的天气大家都更愿意呆在室内，她似是不知冷似的，慢慢的走着。

陆南絮也想找个附近的商场或者打车快速回家，但她现在身后疼得厉害，坐下不过是多受罪罢了，于是只能走着回家。

这是她第一次实践，她不恋痛，只是想知道被人管着，被人关心着是什么感受，毕竟回了家，她又是一个人了，她不想回家，那个冰冰冷冷的家。

可即使走的再慢，路也有走到尽头的时候，陆南絮进了屋，把贴身的打底裤脱了下来，她从前没有经验，今天穿了一件紧身的打底裤，实践结束时穿上裤子，硬是又把她憋回去的眼泪给疼出来了，此时脱下裤子，才算是得到了解脱。

陆南絮站在浴室的全身镜前，看着身后的伤，青红紫胀，肿得老高，肉团子边缘还有清晰的楞子横亘在上面，她伸手揉了揉，疼得“嘶”了一声。

家里没有备药，她也没准备买药，就这样疼着吧，反正也没有人会心疼啊。

她不会说好听的话，也不会求饶，只会咬着牙低低的啜泣，下午那位女主似乎对她很不满，为了逼她求饶藤条挥得一下比一下狠，也只不过堪堪逼得她哭声大了些。结束时她便知道，那位女主不会再约她了，陆南絮忍着火辣的痛，礼貌的告别，并留下了一半的房费，她不习惯亏欠。

她就像这个圈子里的异类，只不过是飞蛾扑火般的想寻求一丝渺茫又危险的温暖。

华灯初上，高楼林丽，家家户户的灯光像微弱的星光闪烁，陆南絮侧躺在床上刷着贴吧，试图从吧里的小甜文里找到慰藉。

“过几天圈里有个小聚会，你要去吗？”手里震动了一下，是闺蜜牧谣发来的消息。

陆南絮沉默了，事实上她并不喜欢疼痛，但疼痛能让她的情绪有所发泄，去的话，自己必然格格不入，不去的话，她的生活是不是又要恢复原来的样子，如一潭死水了？

“我和凌泽也会去，去嘛去嘛。”牧谣撒着娇，她知道好友多年来的心结，也想让好友和自己一起多出去玩玩，别整天出了学校就闷在家里。

陆南絮不想让牧谣失望，也不想让自己过日复一日的生活，还是忐忑着答应了。

_

聚会安排在郊区的一家私人酒吧里的顶楼，这一层设施一应俱全，饭厅、娱乐区还有很多单间，各式各样的人拿着酒杯交谈着，欢声笑语，热闹非凡。

陆南絮和牧谣来的稍晚，来的时候已经有一男一女在台上表演，那男主坐在椅子上，拿着皮拍挥得虎虎生风，声音清脆，扇得手下光裸挺翘的臀肉上下弹跳，那女被臀肉颜色渐深，嘤嘤嘤直哭，一口一个好哥哥的求饶，台上观众三三两两聚在一起，时不时有调侃的口哨声响起。

陆南絮第一次见这样的场景，一时有些不适，红着脸低着头往前走，余光悄悄瞟着台上，那小姑娘身后已经深红，哭声也越来越真实，只是依然不被放过，一下一下的挨着痛揍。

“谣谣，这边。”凌泽站在稍远的台球桌旁，台球桌旁没有几个人，凌泽背对着舞台，给两人招了招手。

牧谣走过去拎了拎凌泽的耳朵“有没有背着我偷看小姑娘？”

“我眼里都是谣谣，哪有心思去看旁的人？”凌泽好脾气的笑了笑，丝毫不在意牧谣没在外人面前给他面子，人前的面子小姑娘是要占尽的，只要他自己知道人后她是怎么哭的就行了。

牧谣挑眉轻哼了一声，和陆南絮一起坐在台球桌旁的沙发上聊着天。

牧谣美的锋芒毕露，又是圈子里最飞扬跋扈的存在，走在哪里都是人群中的焦点，只是这人早就名花有主，自然不会有人来招惹，倒是身旁的陆南絮，软软糯糯的，又是新面孔，陆陆续续有几个人过来搭讪。

陆南絮少有受到如此关注，有些应付不过来，又不擅长拒绝人，唯唯诺诺的加了几个人的微信，只想着回去删掉就好了。

“牧谣旁边那小姑娘，怕是第一次出来玩，看着清纯得很。”有低低的笑声传进陆南絮的耳朵，让她觉得有些反感。

“别想了，刚才问过牧谣了，人家清高得很，不约男主。”

“都进圈子了，装什么啊。”

大家都是圈子里的人，聚散都只因为欲望，说话自然荤素不忌，再加上这几人家里有点权势，更是蛮横。

牧谣看陆南絮低着头小脸涨的通红，一时不知让好友跟着自己来这里做的对不对，刚想开口呛那几人两句。

“絮絮，到哥哥这边来。”男声低沉，截断了牧谣的话。

满身风雨，你从海上来。

这是陆南絮看到纪淮临的第一想法，她怔怔的看着他，直到牧谣轻轻推了推她的后背，她才反应过来这是纪淮临在给自己解围。

陆南絮快步走到纪淮临身旁，一双眼睛怯怯的望着他，她都忘了上一次见到他是什么时候了。

纪淮临英俊又清冷，牵起陆南絮的手冲那几个男人说“小姑娘被惯坏了，给各位添麻烦了”

帝都纪家的有谁人不知，那几人哪里想到这小姑娘看着唯唯诺诺的，竟是纪少的人，赶紧陪着笑脸到了歉，灰溜溜的离开了。

“谢谢纪哥哥。”见那几人走远，陆南絮轻轻挣开纪淮临的手，纪淮临是哥哥陆北浔的好友，又比她大了将近十岁，陆南絮心里其实有些怕他。

纪淮临感觉到手心的温软消失了，睨了她一眼，漫不经心的嗯了一声，走到台球桌旁拿起杆子和凌泽一边交谈，一边打台球。

纪淮临本不是圈里人，他对圈子的了解基本都来自凌泽，再加上上流社会也不乏玩的野的人，他虽未接触，但也有所耳闻。

他今晚是被凌泽拉来充数的，又想着陆北浔出国前还叮嘱过时不时照看一下这小姑娘，就想着过来看看。

在他的记忆里陆南絮一直都是娇娇软软的乖乖女，连大声说话都不敢，没想到还敢和陌生人约实践。

_

天花板上吊灯闪烁光芒，淡暖色的灯光给欲望蒙上一层面纱，晚饭时间一群人围着圆桌觥筹交错，陆南絮跟着牧谣和几个小女生一边吃饭一边聊着娱乐八卦时尚美妆，总算是轻松了一些，脸上也有一些笑容。

她突然发现与人交流其实并不可怕，只是她从前不愿意跨出那一步罢了。

晚饭过后，大家都成双成对的去到这一层的各个单间里，毕竟说着是聚会，实际都是等着这晚上的实践，毕竟圈里的人大家不过各取所需罢了。

一时间热闹的大厅，只剩下寥寥几人，陆南絮小声对牧谣说“你和泽哥去玩儿吧，我…我和纪哥哥外面等你们。”

这两人都是圈里人，应该也是来玩的吧，陆南絮不想因为自己耽误他们，想着纪淮临也不是圈里人，他们可以在外面说说话，等那两人结束后出来。

陆南絮悄悄看了纪淮临一眼，征求男人的同意。

“你俩去吧，我和絮絮在外面等你们。”

“…”

牧谣哪会儿把陆南絮丢在这儿自己去玩啊，她今晚的本意只是带陆南絮出来放松一下，本来准备晚饭结束后就一起去KTV唱个歌再去吃个烧烤续个摊之类的。

再说了大家都是成年人，她和凌泽又是男女朋友，哪会单纯的实践啊，自然还要做一些更亲密的事，哪是一时半会儿出得来的，陆南絮傻乎乎的没想到这层也就算了，这纪淮临凑什么热闹啊。

牧谣冲纪淮临翻了个白眼，正欲开口。

倒是凌泽饶有兴致的看了好友一会儿，低笑了一声，揽着牧谣的腰，哄道“我们过去呆会儿，让他们俩说说话。”

他俩又不熟，有什么好说的啊，牧谣还是担心自己软不拉几的闺蜜被欺负。

“你不是一直都想南絮多和别人交流吗？再说了纪淮临大她那么多，还能欺负她不成”凌泽见女朋友态度有些松动，又哄了两句。

牧谣觉得凌泽说得对，让陆南絮多和别人说说话挺好的，免得整天跟闷葫芦似的，受欺负也不知道说。

“那我过去玩一会儿，很快就出来，要是纪淮临欺负你，我等会儿帮你揍他。”牧大小姐凶巴巴的冲纪淮临挥了挥拳头。

陆南絮有些脸红，偷偷瞟了纪淮临一眼，男人坐在一旁，棱角分明，一双冷漠的眸里写满了漫不经心，完全不把牧谣的话放在心上。

牧谣和凌泽离开后，陆南絮和纪淮临并排坐在沙发上，陆南絮心里有些忐忑，两人年龄相差太大，平日又见得不多，没什么共同话题，气氛一时有些尴尬。

纪淮临见小姑娘都快把头埋到膝盖里去了，看着小人儿小小的发旋“要不要去玩玩？”

嗯？他不是不是圈里人吗？在陆南絮眼里，纪淮临一直是长辈一样的存在，被自己长辈知道自己的爱好，还要和自己的长辈实践，她觉得有一点尴尬。

“都陌生人都敢，和我就不敢了？”纪淮临声音淡淡的，听不出训斥的意味。

纪淮临气场很强，语气虽淡却让陆南絮觉得有压迫感，只能乖乖点了点头，跟着纪淮临进了一个房间。

房里设备很齐全，从藤条到板子一应俱全。

纪淮临看着怯怯站在床边手足无措的小姑娘“喜欢哪一个？”

陆南絮心里羞死了，小脸通红，飞快地扫了一眼陈列着的工具，抬手指了指放在中间的藤拍。

她没有挨过这个，只是在贴吧看文时便偏爱这种一下便能囊括半边肉团的工具。

纪淮临走过去拿起藤拍，凌空挥了挥，“还等什么？趴着吧。”

陆南絮脸颊滚烫，明明很羞耻但又有隐隐的期待，半晌她小声问了句“要脱裤子吗？”

纪淮临眉头一下就皱起来了，这小姑娘出去实践就算了，还敢在陌生人面前露屁股？也不知道她哥哥从前是怎么管的，这要是他妹妹，敢这么乱来，还不得抽得她几天坐不下。

“内裤留着。”纪淮临冷着脸无情宣判。

陆南絮慢吞吞的脱下打底裤，撩起裙子趴在床沿，看见小姑娘薄薄的打底裤，纪淮临眉头皱得更深，走过去把小姑娘的内裤卡在臀缝，露出两团白嫩的臀肉。

？？？陆南絮懵了，他不是圈里人怎么还知道这个？想着自己身后裸露着，小姑娘不自在的扭了扭。

“动什么？”破风声从身后传来，嗖啪一声，藤拍毫不留情地落在左边屁（·）股上，激起一片火辣，陆南絮没想到这么疼，呜呜两声往前抻了抻。

纪淮临不知道藤拍的威力，手下用了几分力，听见小姑娘一下子便哭出来，看见小姑娘身后纵横的几绺粉色的肿痕，觉得这个力度足够让小姑娘学到教训，因此没准备减轻力度。

陆南絮没挣扎两下便被男人摁住，左右轮换，每边屁（·）股蛋十下十下的狠狠抽打，两边还挨了不到二十下，小姑娘便哭声渐大，两个肉团子肿痕交错，薄薄肿起一层。

“纪哥哥…停一下…呜呜”陆南絮想着纪淮临不是圈里人，应该没那么多规矩，疼得实在受不了，小手忍不伸到身后揉着受罪的小肉团。

她想着纪淮临是认识的人，以为最多只是轻拍几下，哪想到这么疼啊，纪淮临这人也太凶了，这哪儿是玩玩啊，简直是要命啊。

还没揉两下，左手便被抓住翻过去手心朝上，余光陆南絮余光看见纪淮临拿起旁边的薄竹板，下意识就要把手往回收。

男女力量差距甚大，纪淮临紧紧抓着小姑娘的指尖，抬起竹板毫不停歇的抽了十几下，待看到柔嫩的手心泛红发肿才停下来“另一只手。”

陆南絮这会儿后悔得不行，她刚才为什么要答应他啊，现在是身后疼手心也疼，小姑娘把左手藏在身下不肯伸出去“不揉了…我不揉了…呜呜呜”

纪淮临没强求，换回藤拍照着红了一片的肉团一边抽了几下，听着小姑娘细细软软压抑着的哭声，“伸手。”

不伸手就要打屁（·）股，陆南絮这会儿身后跟脱了层皮似的又烫又疼，不敢再讨价还价，连忙把手伸出去，却让男人看到了她快被咬破的嘴唇。

纪淮临面色沉冷，压住小姑娘两条小细腿，扬起藤拍左右开弓，听那破空声和清脆的着肉声就知道力道又加了两分，二十几下过去，小肉团子一片深红，肉棱交错，高高肿起，纪淮临厉声训斥“你再给我咬着嘴唇试试？”

陆南絮哭的上气不接下气，只觉得屁（·）股都快打没了，哪还敢咬着嘴唇，嗫嚅着讨饶“我不咬了…呜呜呜…不咬了…”

“手伸出来。”

陆南絮又怕又疼，还有陌生的不知道是什么的情绪，一点也不敢犹豫赶紧伸出还白嫩着的右手。

纪淮临也没跟她客气，照例拿薄竹板将小姑娘的爪子抽肿。

“你哥哥知道你去实践的事儿吗？”

这种事她哪敢跟哥哥说啊，陆南絮摇了摇头，朝火辣辣的手心吹着气想缓和疼痛。

“今晚我便给你哥哥打个电话，看他过段时间回来怎么收拾你。”那牧谣看着玩的野，实则背后还有凌泽管束着，这小姑娘看着老实，胆子都肥得流油了，随随便便就敢出去和陌生人实践。

小姑娘顾不得痛，赶紧爬起来，可怜巴巴的认错“别告诉哥哥…呜呜呜…我以后再也不出去实践了…别跟哥哥说…”

怕挨打是一方面，更怕的是哥哥失望，毕竟哥哥是唯一还会关心她的家人了…

看着小姑娘颤抖着身子，满眼裹着泪，一脸的祈求，纪淮临的心蓦地疼了一下“以后还敢和陌生人实践吗？”

“不了…”反正她也不喜欢实践的感觉，以后还是老老实实看文好了…

纪淮临冷着脸扯了扯小姑娘薄薄的打底裤“你看你穿的是什么？就爱漂亮，腿不想要了是吧？”零下几度的天气，还穿得这么薄，就是没人管着才敢这样。

这不是一天都在室内吗，有暖气哪会儿冷啊，小姑娘委屈巴巴，不敢反驳，乖乖听训。

看小姑娘低着头乖乖巧巧的样子，心里的气总算是消了几分“回去趴着。”

听到这话，小姑娘刚止住的泪又流下来了，怎么还要打啊，磨蹭着不想趴过去，想等着男人心软。

“自己听话，再打二十，等我按你…”纪淮临没把话说完，想来小姑娘也知道不听话的后果不会太好。

话都说到这份上了，小姑娘哪还敢不听话，哭唧唧的趴在床沿，露出深红肿胀的两团肉等待惩罚。

纪淮临倒是半分没手软，最后二十下抽的小姑娘又哭又求，身后两个肉团子深红发紫，估计有得她几天疼的了。

“自己揉揉，面壁半小时我们再出去。”纪淮临放下藤拍，坐在一旁的沙发上。

小姑娘轻轻揉了揉身后，疼得身体发颤，胡乱揉了两下，抽泣着挪到墙边乖乖站好。

这小姑娘还是挺乖的，听得进去话，只是不知道这陆家是怎么养女儿的，把人养得瘦巴巴的，跟一刮风就能吹跑似的。

纪淮临觉得自己有点禽兽，这小姑娘比自己小这么多，他看见小姑娘委屈巴巴的样子，竟然心里有种异样的心疼。

其实…自己也没比她大多少吧？也就…不到十岁的样子，这陆家不会养女儿，自己当小女朋友养着也不错…

纪淮临看着小姑娘悄咪咪动了动腿，心里有些好笑。

只不过就是要和陆北浔打一架才能从他手里抢到这小姑娘了，当然这都是后话了。

_

两人离开房间时，牧谣和凌泽已经在大厅等了半个多小时了，本想着不想让那两人多等，她和凌泽不过轻拍了几下，又抱在一起聊了会儿天便出来了，倒是这两人不知所踪。

牧谣看到小姐妹眼睛红肿，手心也泛着不正常的红，明显就是挨过打的痕迹，一个健步冲上去就要和纪淮临理论。

“陆家不宠小姑娘，纪淮临宠着不也挺好的吗？”凌泽哪会不知道纪淮临的心思，看着要炸毛的女朋友，在她耳边轻轻说道。

“你们这群人怎么喜欢老牛吃嫩草啊？”牧谣觉得凌泽说得对，又不甘心看着闺蜜傻兮兮的就被那“老男人”骗回家。

凌泽不懂声色的拍了拍女朋友的身后，低声说“我这头老牛不也把你伺候得挺好吗？”

“流氓！”牧谣小脸一红，跑过去挽着陆南絮的手，冲纪淮临哼了一声，拉着闺蜜往外走，把两个“黑心”的男人甩在身后。


	2. Chapter 2

_

陆南絮最近有些心慌，自从上次和纪淮临见过一次面后，这段时间纪淮临隔三差五地就来学校带自己出去吃饭。

在陆南絮眼里，纪淮临是大哥哥一样的存在，总觉得有代沟说不上话来，再加上次在酒吧又和他“实践”了一次，陆南絮总感觉见面时有些怪怪的。

最近天气越来越冷了，又临近考试周，老师考勤也是睁一只眼闭一只眼，陆南絮是能不去上的课就不去，呆在暖烘烘的家里玩手机打游戏。

她以前没想过自己上大学后会早退旷课，毕竟她从前为了获得母亲的认可，拼了命的努力学习，无论什么事都想做到最好，可即使她高中时每学期都拿第一，即使是以最高的成绩考到帝都大学金融系，母亲也从来关注过她。

少年时，母亲冷漠的目光让她多少个夜晚辗转反侧。

曾经满怀希望的把录取通知书递给母亲，她只是轻描淡写地说了句“既然成年了，就搬出去住吧。”

陆南絮绝望了，也彻底释怀了，多年的压抑仿佛在那一刻得到了解脱，既然无论她做什么都不到母亲的疼爱，那还不如就这样得过且过吧。

就这样，陆南絮一个人住了很久，久到习惯孤独的感觉，从前只有和牧谣呆在一起时，才能感觉到短暂的快乐，直到有一天纪淮临就这样猝不及防的闯入她的世界。

她不习惯这样亲密的和人接触，所以最近一段时间她总是假装忙碌拒绝掉纪淮临的邀约，她也察觉到纪淮临可能对她有些小心思，只是……只是他们是不相配的啊。

与其错误的开始，不如就这样保持着恰到好处的距离。

_

纪淮临最近有点烦恼，小姑娘近段时间对自己的邀约都推三阻四的，一副自己很忙的样子，殊不知他早就拿到了他们班的课表，小姑娘什么时候有空他心里门清着呢。

是他最近逼得太紧，把小姑娘吓着了？

他也没做什么啊，就只是平时带着小姑娘去吃点好吃的，一起逛会儿街就把人送回家了，纪淮临觉得自己是半分都没越界，毕竟这小姑娘跟兔子似的，还得慢慢来。

是因为上回她挑食得厉害，被他训斥了一顿，还是因为她光顾着玩游戏不吃饭，他看着来气打了几下她的手心。

他让小姑娘害怕了？纪淮临越想越觉得这样不行，总不能让小姑娘一直躲着自己吧，他知道陆南絮今天有课，索性去他们教室门口堵人。

帝都大学学习氛围浓厚，纪淮临放轻步子走在安静的教学楼里，下课铃一响，陆陆续续的人从教室出来，眼见着这人都走得差不多了，他也没看到陆南絮出来。

纪淮临叫住了一个同学问了问才知道小姑娘这周都没来上课，他的第一反应是小姑娘是不是出事了，毕竟小姑娘向来都乖乖的，不像是会逃课的人。

纪淮临边给小姑娘打电话边往外走，电话响了一声就被挂断了，片刻后短信进来，是小姑娘说自己还在上课。

行，还会撒谎了。

纪淮临也没给小姑娘回短信，径直去了小孩儿的公寓。

陆南絮开门时看到是纪淮临时很惊讶，想到自己刚刚跟他说自己在上课又有点心虚，侧着身子让冷着一张脸的男人进屋。

男人也没跟他客气，关上门换了鞋就跟着她去了客厅。

大理石茶几上铺着粉色的桌布，吊灯是可爱的独角兽，窗帘也是纱制的外面还挂了一串串小吊灯，一看就是小女生的屋子。

只是这桌上零食袋子乱七八糟的摆着，光洁的地板上杂志乱七八糟的放着，沙发散落着衣服不知道是洗过的还是没洗过的。

纪淮临真没想到小姑娘在家是这样的，连小孩儿旷课的事都忘了，开口就要训人。

陆南絮红着脸把沙发上的衣服裹成一团抱紧卧室，不知道自己粉粉的小内衣有没有被男人看到，太羞了，这人怎么不说一声就来了啊。

纪淮临见小姑娘忙进忙出的收拾东西，也没多说什么，帮着小人儿收拾凌乱的桌子，待乱糟糟的客厅恢复整齐时陆南絮才小小声问了句“纪哥哥，你喝什么呀？”

“喝水吧”

“今天没烧水，喝果汁行不行啊？”小姑娘站在一旁，小心翼翼的问。

没烧水？那她今天一天喝的什么，纪淮临瞟了一眼垃圾桶，从里面横七竖八堆着的可乐瓶里找到了答案。

“中午吃的什么？”纪淮临皱着眉头问。

陆南絮昨天睡得晚，今早十一点才醒，吃了点昨晚带回来的面包填了填胃，要是说正餐的话她今天还没吃，可是她不饿啊。

陆南絮见纪淮临脸色不好，心里有些怕怕的，试探着说“吃了好多面包，现在一点也不饿。”

上回她以不吃晚饭为理由拒绝纪淮临时挨了一顿骂，这回说吃了东西应该没事了吧？殊不知因为这句话男人又在心里的小本本里给她记了一条。

纪淮临脸色不冷不淡，看不出情绪，男性里少有的长睫毛覆盖了一切喜怒。

“像这样旷课有多久了？”

他倒是坐的舒服，小姑娘跟罚站似的站在一旁，明明是在自己家，偏偏这人气场强势，不发话自己根本不敢乱动。

纪淮临确实存了让小姑娘罚站的心思，他以前和陆南絮相处时间少，只觉得这小姑娘乖乖的，没想到这几天接触下来倒真让他开了眼界，这人乖是乖，坏毛病也不少。

陆南絮小幅度动了动站麻了的腿，低着头说“没多久，就这几天…”

“还撒谎？我问过你们班同学了。”他确实问过，不过那同学也只说了小姑娘这星期没去上课，但纪淮临看小姑娘逃课熟练得跟个惯犯似的，故意诈了一句。

陆南絮哪是男人的对手，听她这么一说，倒豆子似的把自己的罪行吐了个干净。

行，不点到的课不去，查勤不严的不去，这才大一呢就这么放肆以后还了得？

“学生的本职工作就是学习，你倒是告诉我你不去上课在家呆着干什么？”男人声音严肃，面容沉冷。

“那些课听了也没用所以我才没去…”陆南絮小声辩驳。

本来想着小姑娘乖点自己认错等会儿罚她时可以酌情处理，这人倒是硬气，做错事还会顶嘴了。

“有用没用是你说的算？”纪淮临毫不留情的训斥，言辞冷冽得像耳光似的扇在陆南絮脸上“你是觉得自己从前成绩好就好高骛远了是吧？学习时不把心思放在学习上，以后工作你是不是也准备想旷工就旷工？主次不分，因小失大的人无论在什么事上都只会一事无成。”

陆南絮站在一旁，听着男人冷冷的话语，眼泪直往下流，她心里是觉得男人没有资格管自己的，但听到他说这些话，竟然不觉得反感，只觉得羞耻和压抑还有一种被人关心着的错觉。

“你凭什么管我？我家人都不关心我，你凭什么管我……”

陆南絮抬起头，眼里盛满了破碎的眼泪，声音哽咽而低哑，没有人爱她啊，连她的亲生母亲都不爱她，所以不要再给她希望了好吗？她宁愿从来没有见过光，这样她就不会渴望太阳。

陆南絮哭的不能自已。

听到她前半句话时，纪淮临气的恨不得抽她几下，可听到她后半句话，所有的怒火都化为心疼，也就是在这一刻他下定决心，以后一定要一直对她好，一直一直对她好。

纪淮临把满脸是泪的小姑娘拉到两腿之间站着，拍着小姑娘的背缓和她的情绪。

待小姑娘哭声小了些，抽了几张纸给小姑娘擦了擦脸，轻轻刮了一下小姑娘哭了红的鼻头“小没良心的，你哥哥不爱你不关心你？就因为我骂了你几句，你就要把所有人对你的好都否定了？”

小姑娘抽泣着没回答。

哥哥确实对她挺好的，就是生气的时候凶巴巴的很吓人。

“牧谣对你不好？以前你哥哥罚你的时候，凌泽怎么帮你求情的这就忘了？”知道小姑娘估计是听进去了，捏了捏小姑娘的脸，在她耳边轻声说“就算他们都对你不好，我也会一直对你好。”

牧谣和凌泽是她最好最好的朋友，至于纪淮临…嗯？他刚说什么来着？一直对她好？？

？？？

陆南絮抬头，还含着泪的晶亮眼睛闯进男人的心里。

这话是什么意思？陆南絮脑袋晕晕乎乎的想不明白。

“让我以后来对南南好，好不好？”纪淮临看着小姑娘的眼睛认真的问。

是她想的那个意思吗，陆南絮懵懵的，纪哥哥人挺好的，事业有成，成熟稳重，就是年龄大了些…唔…还有些爱管人，如果和他在一起犯错时肯定要挨打，陆南絮下意识摸了摸身后。

纪淮临被小姑娘的小动作逗笑了，“只要你不犯错，我肯定不随便罚你。”

“那要是犯错了呢？”小姑娘声音沙沙的，带着哭腔。

“认错态度好就轻轻罚”纪淮临把人圈在怀里“犯错还不乖就把屁（·）股打肿”

陆南絮红着脸，被管着挺好的，至少能让她感觉被关心着，只是…只是打屁（·）股真的好疼啊。

小姑娘犹豫了一会儿，仰头看着男人，小声说“那我以后乖乖的。”

纪淮临心都快化了，亲了亲小姑娘的额头，把人抱到沙发上坐着“那我跟南南说几句话好不好？”

陆南絮乖乖点头。

“南南刚才说家里没人关心你，这话你哥哥听了不知道该多难过，伤人的话虽然轻描淡写但却是诛心的利器，这样的话南南以后不能再说。”男人神情严肃，一点不是开玩笑的样子。

小姑娘鼻子一酸，虽然知道自己做错了，但听到男人这么说，还是有些想哭。

“不许哭，跟你讲道理呢哭什么？”这个时候的男人是不容置喙的，整个人严肃又庄重。

陆南絮的眼泪一下子便吓回去了。

“对南南好的人，南南应该永远记住，并且加倍的对他们好。”纪淮临看小姑娘乖了，这才继续说“对南南不好的人，南南不必放在心上，毕竟没有人会被所有人喜欢。”

“牧谣要是对你不好，你就当没这个朋友；你哥哥要是对你不好，你就来告诉我，我帮你讨回来；我要是对你不好，你就应该一个耳光甩在我脸上，对我说去你妈的。”

第一次听到男人说粗话，陆南絮懵懵的没反应过来。

“但南南也要记住，你的人生永远应该为自己而活，而不是为了讨好别人而努力，不应该为了别人的看法而自我放弃，你应该忠于自己，永远光鲜亮丽，永远自由快乐。好不好？”

他沉稳又理性，强大而温柔，他想做她的翅膀，让她飞得更高，而不是一味的希望她活在他的庇佑之下。

陆南絮还是哭了，仿佛这些年积压的情绪的爆发了出来，她捂着脸不住的点头，表明她听进去男人的话了。

纪淮临抚着小人儿的背，“南南做的到对不对？”

陆南絮哭声渐小，乖乖嗯了一声。

待小姑娘彻底平静下来，依偎在自己怀里，纪淮临等小姑娘缓了很久，才说“那我们把南南这几天犯的错清算一下？”

？？？

刚表白就揍人？刚说完要对自己好就揍人？大猪蹄子，就会哄人，小姑娘心里忿忿不平。

纪淮临没惯着她，小姑娘年纪小，宠肯定要宠，该管的也还得管。

“先站半小时想想做错什么了。”纪淮临把小姑娘拉到墙角站好。

陆南絮耳根子软，又不太会求饶，只得乖乖站着，站累了就悄悄动动腿，仿佛男人看不见似的。

差不多半个小时，男人走到小姑娘身旁，“想好了没？”

小姑娘点点头，软软糯糯的说“不该逃课…”

得到男人认同的点头后又继续说“不该说伤人的话…还有吗？”应该没有了吧，小姑娘小心翼翼的看着男人。

纪淮临摇头“再想。”

那就是还要罚站？小姑娘站的累，顿时急了抓住就要转身坐回沙发上的男人“我真的不知道了…你告诉我嘛…”

是撒娇的语气，她像个小乌龟似的，小心翼翼的探头探脑，只要被拒绝她就会把头缩回厚重的壳，很久都不会伸出来。

纪淮临也知道此时若还对小姑娘冷言冷语，小姑娘恐怕很久很久都不会对自己撒娇了，于是提醒到“下午给你打电话你是怎么说的？”

陆南絮想了想“不该撒谎…”

“中午该吃什么？”

“唔…不该不好好吃饭…”小姑娘心里没底，这男人比她大一些，跟老干部似的肯定看不惯她很多习惯。

小姑娘倒也没猜错，男人接着又数落她不好好收拾房间，熬夜等一系列罪状，才给她判刑“今天你很乖，不多罚你，五十下巴掌。”

巴掌应该还好吧，陆南絮之前实践直接挨的皮拍藤条，因此不知道挨巴掌是什么感觉，想当然的觉得巴掌应该不怎么疼的，于是乖乖点头，生怕男人反悔似的。

纪淮临看小姑娘飞快的点头，心里觉得好笑，他要想让她疼，巴掌也够她哭的了，坐在沙发上拍拍自己的大腿“过来趴着。”

陆南絮慢腾腾地挪过去趴好，在男人扯下她内裤的动作里脸红了起来，身后凉飕飕的，心里痒痒的有些奇怪。

所有的小情绪被身后突然而至毫不留情的巴掌拍的四分五裂，巴掌怎么这么疼啊？

小姑娘犯了错自然要狠狠惩罚，纪淮临没有要放水的想法，巴掌一下比一下重，把手下的两团肉扇得指痕交错，上下弹跳。

小姑娘的哭声在一下重过一下的巴掌愈加清晰，不想丢脸的大哭，上次又因为咬嘴唇被狠罚过，只能可怜兮兮的小声抽泣。

总数目未过半，小姑娘屁（·）股肿了一圈儿，一点别的心思都没有了，只管着哭和小声认错“纪哥哥…哥哥…我不敢…呜呜…不敢了…”

这个时候的纪淮临是冷酷且强硬的，不管小姑娘哭的多可怜，求得多诚恳，都只当听不见，巴掌实打实的揍在已经通红的小屁（·）股上，让每一处指痕肿的更加突兀。

“纪哥哥…缓一会儿…让我缓一会儿…”小姑娘再也不敢小瞧巴掌了，这男人的巴掌跟铁板似的，扇下来便能带起一片红肿，让她痛哭流涕。

“打完再缓。”这惩罚就是惩罚，打完了自然有她缓和的时间，这会儿他只管着让她疼就是了，巴掌狠狠抽在臀腿处，细嫩的皮肤很快发红发肿。

得不到男人的怜悯，小姑娘哭的更伤心，疼得头脑发胀，只觉得身后两团肉又烫又痛，热辣辣的跟针扎似的。

小姑娘哭的忘乎所以，连身后肆虐的巴掌停了都没反应过来。

纪淮临轻拍了一下小姑娘肿得厉害的小屁（·）股“重新说一遍犯了什么错。”

陆南絮光顾着哭去了，压根没听见男人说什么。

纪淮临不是会在这时候宠人的人，见小姑娘不说话，当即对着肿的最厉害的臀（·）峰，一边十下不停歇的抽打下去，直把那团肉打的泛紫。

在小姑娘凄惨的求饶声中，冷冷问“我刚才问的什么？”

陆南絮是真不知道，他没说挨打时还要听他说什么啊，再者都这么疼了，她哪儿分的出心听他说话啊，都光顾着哭了，小姑娘委屈巴巴“我没听见呜呜呜…你再说一遍好不好…”

说肯定要说的，不过打她也逃不了，男人无情宣判“一边二十，打完再说。屁（·）股撅起来”

生生为自己多赚了四十巴掌，陆南絮怕得直哭，不敢不听话，往前趴了趴，塌下腰，把肿的透亮的屁（·）股拱起来。

纪淮临对着臀（·）峰靠下的位置，还是放了点水，没有对着一个地方连着打，而是左右屁（·）股蛋轮换着打，力道倒是没减。

本就红肿的屁（·）股又挨狠打，小姑娘丝毫没感觉到男人放水，只觉得身后两团肉都要被打烂了，嘴里直说着认错保证的话。

巴掌一下不落的打完，男人的大掌放在小人儿红的发紫的肉团上“为什么挨打？”

小姑娘再不敢不好好听他说话了，打着哭嗝连忙回答“撒谎…旷课…不好好吃饭…熬夜…不好好收拾房间…乱说话…”

“啪”又是毫不留情的一巴掌叩响好不容易冷却下来的肉团子。

“还有！”

“呜呜呜呜哇…不好好听你说话…呜呜”太凶了这人。

纪淮临冷着脸把人扶起来现在自己两腿之间“以后听不听话？”

小手被男人握在手里不能去揉身后疼得厉害的两团肉，小姑娘呜呜直哭，又不敢不回话“听话…听话”

男人已经心软了，却还是沉着脸吓唬人“以后不听话我会打得比今天还疼。”

小姑娘被唬住了，呆呆地连哭声都吓没了，怔怔的看着男人。

纪淮临看小心肝儿真吓着了，赶紧把人抱进怀里，轻轻给人揉着滚烫的小屁（·）股，这才哄道“好了好了，宝贝儿别哭了，我给揉揉，等会儿擦点药过两天就不疼了。”

小心肝儿好哄得很，听男人这么说，慢慢止住哭声，倚靠在男人怀里，享受男人的伺候，其实小肉团子被打得这么肿，揉揉的时候怎么可能不疼，只是这种疼和刚才的疼是不一样的，陆南絮觉得此时很安心。

给小孩儿揉了一会儿，纪淮临问道“家里面的伤药放哪儿了，我去拿过来给你擦擦。”小姑娘以前实践过，肯定是备了药的。

小姑娘心虚的埋在男人怀里，声音小得跟蚊子哼哼一样“没有药…”

男人沉下脸，提掌又要揍她，小姑娘吓得赶紧把男人的手抱在怀里“上次罚过了…不打了…不打了呜”

纪淮临心里裹着火，小姑娘又实在可怜，小屁（·）股又红又肿，他也实在狠不下心再揍她，冷声训斥了她几句。

小姑娘低头听训一脸乖巧。

算了，自己的女朋友还能怎么办，只能宠着啊。

纪淮临继续给小姑娘揉着肉团子，只是脸色还是不好看，有点吃醋又心疼小姑娘。

陆南絮在她怀里拱了拱，小声撒娇“别生气了嘛，我以后乖。”

“南南想不想写检讨？”纪淮临补充了一句“坐着写。”

？？？

这还用问，别说身后还疼得厉害，就算不疼，谁想写检讨啊？小姑娘果断摇头。

纪淮临好脾气的笑了“那就不写，去坐着做个口头保证。”

？？？

小姑娘后悔了，坐着写保证最多是疼，坐着说保证是又羞又疼，她能反悔吗？

陆南絮看了一眼男人不容置喙的眼神，什么话都不敢说，刚想哭就被男人一句哭出声就要挨巴掌的威胁吓得收回眼泪，惨兮兮的坐到以前买的觉得超好看欧式木凳上。

男人就在旁边看着，她不敢不老实，实实在在的坐上去眼泪没忍住一下就飞出来了，却还是记着男人的警告，一点儿也不敢出声。

纪淮临一向秉持着收拾人就要一次收拾服帖的观点，因为也没惯着小姑娘，拿出手机打开录音器“自己说犯了什么错，以后犯错怎么罚，下次再犯就按你这次说的罚。”

知道男人在录音，陆南絮羞的满脸通红，一点儿都说不出口，僵持了片刻，迫于男人的威严，抽抽搭搭的说着让她羞耻的话。

说完了之后男人还不放过她，故意羞她“我等会发给你，你自己也听听当个警示，免得以后说我错罚了你。”

这男人太坏了，小姑娘心里哭唧唧。

纪淮临把眼看就要坐不住的小姑娘抱起来，看了眼时钟就要到饭点了，陆南絮家里没什么生鲜时蔬，小姑娘这会儿还抽抽搭搭的哭着，他也不放心出去买菜，只能点了些清淡的外卖凑合一晚。

等外卖的时候，纪淮临一直把小姑娘抱在怀里给人揉着身后，小姑娘依偎在自己怀里小小声说着话，有关于学校的事，有关于她爱好的东西的，只要她愿意说，他就愿意听。

夕阳的光辉透过薄薄的窗帘洒进来，一室温暖。

_

晚上纪淮临把小姑娘哄睡着了才驱车回家，给远在大洋彼岸的陆北浔打了个电话。

“你们陆家是怎么养女儿的，把人养成这样？”电话刚接通，纪淮临便问。

“？？？”

“小姑娘瘦巴巴的就算了，今天还哭着说家里没人关心她。陆老爷子当初千盼万盼才得来的孙女，你们家会不会宠人？”

被人劈头盖脸的质问了一通，陆北浔觉得有些迷惑，他就这一个妹妹，自然是宠的“南南怎么了？”

纪淮临避开了小姑娘逃课这事儿，只说“小姑娘觉得你不关心她，你平时多和她说说话。”

纪淮临知道陆北浔不可能不宠自己妹妹，只是男人大都是做的多说的少，再说陆北浔以前管的严，小姑娘可能是怕他了。

陆北浔反思了一下，妹妹性子软，有事尽憋在心里了，再加上她有些怕他，更不会和他吐露心事了，他今年忙也疏忽了小姑娘一些，等过段时间回去好好宠着就是了。

“我妹妹和你有什么关系，她干嘛对着你哭？”陆北浔总算抓出了重点。

纪淮临有些得意的说“我可能要叫你一声哥哥了。”

“？？？你给我少来，她多大，你多大？”陆北浔气都气死了，养了几年的小白菜被猪拱了。

纪淮临反驳道“你多大，杜幼清多大？年纪大怎么了，会宠着她不就行了吗？”

陆北浔没话说了，毕竟自己也比女朋友大了不少，不耐烦地说“行了行了，我懒得跟你扯，等我回国再说吧。”

挂了电话，陆北浔想了很久，确实这一年对妹妹的关心不够多，这小姑娘又是个惯爱胡思乱想的，只怕是真的伤心了，等回国后全部补起来吧。


	3. Chapter 3

_

陆北浔是在春节前几天到的帝都，彼时是上午九点，他没跟任何人说自己航班的具体时间，毕竟接机这种事在他眼里很麻烦。

下了飞机，陆北浔径直回了家，别的都可以耽搁，最重要是他得先回去看看母亲和妹妹。

两层的小别墅安静的很，似乎还没有沾染早晨的气息，每窗帘都拉着，屋子里暗沉沉的。

鞋架上乱七八糟的摆着十几双高跟鞋，他换了鞋先去敲了敲陆南絮的房门，没人应，不轻不重的叫了两声也没人回答。

他有些疑惑，又去敲了敲母亲的房门，也无人应答，倒是一直在家里的做饭的张姨听到了动静从房里走出来。

“少爷回来了？”没听说陆北浔要回来的消息，张姨有些惊讶。

陆北浔礼貌的打了招呼，“张姨，妈和南南怎么都不在家啊？”

张姨愣了一下，有些为难的说“小姐高中毕业就搬出去住了，夫人昨晚没有回来。”

她其实是跟心疼小姐的，听话乖巧的小姑娘，学习又好又不惹是非谁不喜欢，偏生夫人不知怎么的总是对小姐不闻不问，少爷一年前又去了国外，她一个下人再心疼也无能为力。

陆北浔皱了皱眉，南南高中前一直住在祖母家，祖母去世时才搬回来，母亲确实对她不冷不热的，不过母亲一直以来对自己也这样，所以他从前并没有太在意。

“张姨知道是怎么回事吗？”

“这…我也不太清楚，只是小姐成年之后，夫人就让她搬出去了。”张姨也不太好在背后说是非。

陆北浔知道问不出什么了，说了声谢谢把行李箱放进房间里，坐在床边给陆南絮打电话。

陆南絮接到电话时还在睡觉，看到手机屏幕上闪烁着哥哥两个字，噌的一下坐起来接通电话。

小姑娘声音软软的，跟没睡醒似的，陆北浔问了句“还没起床？”

陆南絮不敢撒谎，声如蚊呐“嗯…”

以前陆北浔管她管的严，作业写完了她爱怎么玩就怎么玩，只是不许晚睡也不许起的太晚，像这样十点多了还没起的情况基本不会发生，小姑娘此时有些心虚。

陆北浔没在电话里训她，问了她的公寓地址便挂了电话。

陆南絮赶紧起来洗脸换衣服，收拾房间，和纪淮临在一起后都是男人帮忙收拾房间，这几天男人出差，房间乱糟糟，让哥哥看到了肯定得挨骂。

一切收拾完毕，赶紧去厨房烧了一壶水，拿出因为纪淮临而常备着茶，泡了两杯端到茶几上。

敲门声适时的响起，陆南絮打开门，悄悄打量着一年没见的兄长，英俊的面庞棱角分明，依旧是冷冽又肃穆的神情。

小姑娘不知为何有些紧张，手忙脚乱的拿出一双崭新的拖鞋放下，怯怯的现在一旁。

“不会叫人？”陆北浔换上鞋进屋，关上门隔绝了屋外的寒气。

陆南絮乖乖叫了声哥哥，自觉的把男人脱下的大衣挂到衣架上。

茶几上的茶热度刚刚好，足以让男人驱散冬日的寒冷。

见小姑娘呆愣的站在一旁，寻思着自己以前虽然管的严，但也没少宠着，这人儿有这么怕自己吗？

“过来坐着，看看给你带的礼物喜不喜欢。”尽量缓和语气，把提进来的袋子递给小姑娘。

陆南絮打开那个大大的购物袋，里面大都是国内不太容易买到的化妆品，各种牌子的都有，还有一些略微贵重的首饰，没有女孩子不喜欢这些，陆南絮心里挺开心的，乖乖的笑着说“喜欢，谢谢哥哥。”

“想要什么自己买，只是不许胡乱攀比。”陆北浔早就把自己的副卡给小姑娘了，小姑娘想要的他自然都会满足，只是不许她养成坏毛病就是了。

分开了一年，陆南絮一时有些不习惯，总觉得别扭。

陆北浔喝了一口小姑娘泡的茶，一下就尝出来是纪淮临的口味，沉下脸“纪淮临住在这儿？”

“没有，他就偶尔…嗯…经常过来…晚上就回去了…”在陆北浔锐利的眼神里她撒谎的话说到一半就改口了。

陆南絮低着头不敢看他，她没跟哥哥说过自己和纪淮临交往了，想必是纪淮临跟他说的。

“没骂你低着头做什么，给我起来站好了。”陆北浔见不得她这副畏畏缩缩的样子，陆家的女儿，他陆北浔的妹妹在哪儿都该是昂首挺胸，无畏自由的，哪像她这样跟兔子似的。

陆南絮噌的一下站好，一瘪嘴就要哭。

“哭出来一声你看我等会儿怎么收拾你。”陆北浔冷冷道，不想回来便收拾人，偏小姑娘就会拱火。

赶紧把眼泪憋回去，陆南絮终于找到一丝真实感…至少…至少哥哥还是和以前一样凶。

见人可怜兮兮皱着张小脸站好，陆北浔问“你们俩做什么出格的事没有？”

“没有没有，就牵牵手…”还会亲亲一下，这话陆南絮没有说出来，她还小，纪淮临一直很尊重她，因此不会随便动手动脚的。

陆北浔冷哼一声，算他识相，没有对自己妹妹乱来“你和他交往我不管，但有些事要自己心里有数，听到了没？”

“听到了。”腿好麻，纪淮临罚她时她还敢悄悄动动，在哥哥面前她是一点不敢乱动。

见她还算乖，缓下语气“他对你不好不必忍着，回来告诉我，哥哥给你撑腰。”

陆南絮有些鼻酸，轻轻嗯了一声。

陆北浔把人拉到旁边坐着，问道“你和妈妈是怎么回事？”

“我长大了该独立了就搬出来住了。”她无法说出母亲不好的话，也无法将自己的心事完全暴露出来，她不想让哥哥担心，也不想让他为难。

有些时候，这小姑娘真是懂事得让人心疼，陆北浔捏了捏小姑娘的脸颊“妈妈对你不好？”

他是她的哥哥，她自然什么事都可以告诉他，她做的对的，他会毫不犹豫的给她撑腰，她做的不对的，他也不介意做个不明事理的兄长，在外人面前护短。

男人问的直接，她却无法坦诚地说出自己的心事，沉默了很久很久，她抬起头，平日里温柔的眸子里蓄满了泪水与委屈。

她轻声问“妈妈为什么不喜欢我…为什么我…”为什么无论她怎么努力都得不到她一起宠爱。

陆北浔把抽泣不止的妹妹抱在怀里，不说话让她发泄情绪，直到小姑娘哭够了渐渐平静下来，才抚着小姑娘的后背说“哥哥喜欢南南不就行了吗？纪淮临也喜欢南南，牧谣凌泽也喜欢南南，还有好多南南的朋友都喜欢南南，南南有这么多爱为什么要纠结这一点点不爱呢？”

因为那是妈妈啊，是这个世界上原本应该最爱她的人啊。

“以后哥哥把妈妈那喜欢也给南南补上好不好？”陆北浔知道母爱的缺失难以补偿，但既然已经无法得到了，他不想让妹妹一直因为这件事难过。

陆北浔对母亲的感情也有些复杂，从他记事起，母亲一直是优雅又冷漠的面容，因此他对母亲的爱更多的像是责任，他不纠结母亲的冷待，也不想妹妹因此纠结。

“那哥哥为什么这么久…这么久都不回来看我…我好累好累啊…”高三最疲惫的时候身边没有任何人照顾，取得好成绩是没有任何人夸奖，那是她最绝望的一年，心力交瘁，身心俱惫。

从前陆北浔在家时，小姑娘虽然怕他，但还是跟个小尾巴似的黏在身边，家里公司出了事，他走的突然，没想到小姑娘因此倍受折磨“是哥哥的错对南南的关心不够，以后都给南南补上好不好。”

心灵上的伤害永远无法完全弥补，但他愿意试着去那么做。

陆南絮满脸泪痕小心翼翼的问，仿佛害怕碰碎了什么她长久以来期待的东西似的“真的吗？”

“当然是真的。”揉了揉小姑娘头发“南南以后也不许什么事都瞒着我，要是不想告诉我就告诉牧谣或者纪淮临，不许自己憋着。”

小姑娘流着泪点头，一年的隔阂在此刻尽数消散。

陆北浔不会哄人，此时也有些不熟练逗着还哭唧唧的妹妹，直到小姑娘破涕为笑，才询问小姑娘这一学期的学习情况“这学期在学校有没有乖乖的？”

就过程来说的话肯定是没有的，但是上次纪淮临训过她之后她都改正了，考试周也乖乖复习了，期末考试每一科都上80了，虽然以她以前的成绩来看肯定是考的不好，但她及时改正错误，所以还算乖吧？

不知道纪淮临有没有和哥哥告状，陆南絮试探着说“还可以吧？”

陆北浔从公文包里拿出一个信封，里面是小姑娘的成绩单，要不是她的辅导员给他打电话，他还不知道小姑娘胆子这么肥“一半的课都没去还能考这个成绩是挺乖的。”

男人的声音不辨喜怒，却让陆南絮头皮一麻。

“我都改了…以后肯定不这样了。”陆南絮乖乖认错，在哥哥面前犯了错还是嘴巴怂一点好。

陆北浔对她的要求历来就高，高中时便管的严，还好小姑娘聪明又努力，所以很少有达不到男人要求的时候，当然只要没达到标准，她就会挨尺子就是了。

陆北浔嗯了一声“很乖，罚站半小时。”

很乖怎么还要罚站啊…陆南絮委屈巴巴，顿时不知道陆北浔说的的很乖是什么意味，乖乖走到墙角站好。

“知错就改很好。”陆北浔看着小姑娘瘦削的背影“但犯了错就要罚。”

陆南絮不敢回头也不敢动，小声求情“纪淮临罚过我了，我都记住了，能不能不罚了啊。”

？？？

陆北浔冷着脸说话时，整个房间的空气都凝结了，低沉的声音带着让人难以忽视的压迫感“他打你了？？”

小姑娘没回答，小声哼了两声。

自己的妹妹他还能不了解，听她不敢说话就知道答案，沉声训斥“他打你你就受着？没点脾气怪不得被吃的死死的。”

她做错事了嘛，小姑娘知道哥哥是心疼自己，乖巧听训，没有反驳。

“打了多少？”

啊啊啊啊啊，能不能别刨根问底啊，在哥哥面前说这个很羞啊，陆南絮小脸红扑扑的，特别小声地说“50巴掌。”

纪淮临确实说的五十巴掌，虽然后来加罚了，但小姑娘不好意思说出来。

陆北浔恨铁不成钢的看着小姑娘羞答答的样子“既然他都罚过了，我就不多罚，一边五十，去拿尺子。”

现在的男人都是先给甜枣再打巴掌吗？还一边五十？陆南絮都快哭了，哥哥打人多疼她是知道的，还想给自己求求情。

“嫌少？”见小姑娘磨磨蹭蹭的站着不动，陆北浔站起来“还是要我去拿？”

陆南絮半句废话都没了，赶紧去卧室把积压已久的尺子翻出来递给男人。

“趴腿上吧。”从前罚她，大部分都是让她自己趴床沿或者撑着桌子，小姑娘这一年受了委屈，虽然要罚她，他也不能一下把人吓着了。

小姑娘哼哼唧唧的趴在哥哥大腿上，还没挨打呢眼泪就忍不住流。

陆北浔把小内裤卡在臀（·）缝里，好让小姑娘把该受罚的地方露出来，冰凉的木尺抵在白嫩的臀肉上，“规矩都记得吧？”

身后冰凉的触感让陆南絮轻微抖了一下，带着哭腔回答“记得，不许求饶不许挡。”

“很乖。”与这声肯定的夸奖同时到来的是身后清脆的响声，和小孩儿一下子炸开的哭声。

陆北浔下手不轻，一条清晰的红痕横在白皙的皮肤上，带起一层尖锐的火辣。

小姑娘的左边肉团子连续受到狠厉的击打，很快就铺满一层粉红，起初刺刺麻麻的痛感随着数量的逐渐入肉。

男人打的快，几乎不给人缓和的时间，那肉团子就那么大，十几下就能覆盖完全，之后便只能往肿痕上叠加，偏生这男人只对着左边打，三十下过去左边已经深红一片，右边却还白嫩如初。

陆南絮受不住这样的折磨，又不敢开口求饶，只能悄悄把身体往里面移，把光洁的右边肉团送到因反复击打臀肉而变得温热的木尺下。

“再动试试？”突然加重的几下抽打落在臀峰，声音清脆，小姑娘的哭声更是大了几分。

“哥哥…呜呜呜…我错了…”不能求饶，小人儿只能哭哭啼啼的认错，不求男人心软放过，只求男人别再对着一边打。

陆北浔轻拍了几下红肿的肉团，没理会小姑娘的哭求，“屁（·）股移出来。”

哥哥是个大坏蛋！

小姑娘哭的身子一抖一抖的，听话的把身体往外移了移，把深红肿胀的左边肉团移到男人手边。

陆北浔罚人时很少说话，房间里只有尺子拍打皮肉和小姑娘细软沙哑的哭求声。

五十下打完，左边肿得透亮，小姑娘趴在男人腿上直打哭嗝，一副可怜兮兮的样子。

看人实在哭的可怜，陆北浔总算宽恕了些，让人趴在沙发上，去厨房接了杯水递给小姑娘“缓五分钟。”

就着男人的手喝完水，小姑娘抹着眼泪，一直小声叫着哥哥，虽没说求饶的话，眼里的祈求却显而易见。

陆北浔一向说多少便是多少，饶是不可能饶的，多让小姑娘缓了五分钟，把人抱回腿上趴着，小姑娘刚低下去的哭声又起来了。

“别哭了，再哭嗓子该难受了。”陆北浔把尺子搁在右边肉团上。

“呜呜呜…好疼…”小姑娘怕男人又生气，慢慢收回哭声，又委屈又难受。

“知道疼以后就听话。”

小姑娘小小的一只趴在腿上，明明疼得要命还不敢大声哭，小身子随着抽泣一抖一抖的，看着别提多可怜了。

陆北浔终究还是心软了，收了些力气将木尺抽在白净的右（·）臀，可哪怕再轻尺子抽在光裸的肉团上还是疼得小姑娘一激灵。

“哥哥…我以后不敢了…呜呜呜呜”小姑娘疼得受不住，小手直往身后探，企图护住已经肿起的右边肉团子。

“还敢伸手？嫌打的不够？”男人低沉的怒斥伴随着加重的几下抽打落在肉上，成功把小姑娘不安分的小手吓了回去。

“是不是要凶你才听得进去话？”尺子落得飞快，抽的小肉团滚烫。

陆南絮再也憋不住了，心里怕得要命，放声大哭，“哥哥…呜呜呜…没捂…没捂…”

男人一向规矩严，从前只要挨打时捂了屁（·）股便是所有数目都不作数，从头打起，小姑娘实在是怕，哭着喊着自己会乖。

这该罚的数目都要打完了，陆北浔也不忍心一回来便苛责妹妹，索性她的手还没捂住屁（·）股，就睁一只眼闭一只眼罢了“再伸手你今天就等着屁（·）股开花。”

小姑娘把小手压在胸前，身后又烧又痛，跟揭掉一层皮似的“不敢了…呜呜呜”

最后五十下打完，小姑娘趴在男人腿上小声抽泣，身后两团肉高高肿起，姹紫嫣红跟熟透了的烂桃子似的，严重的地方还浮起了紫砂，惨烈的状况说明小姑娘受足了教训。

陆北浔没急着训话，等小姑娘缓了一会儿才说“我出国一年没人管着你就无法无天了是吧？”

“呜呜呜…不敢了…我以后再也不了…”屁股（·）还撅在人腿上呢，小姑娘只能乖乖认错。

“打屁（·）股疼吗？”

太羞了，小姑娘耳朵泛红，小声哼哼“疼…”

“知道以后不听话我会怎么罚了吗？”陆北浔只当没看见羞怯的小人儿，这人儿脸皮薄，羞羞她也能加深她的印象。

陆南絮呜呜哭了两声“知道…哥哥会打…”

“等会儿自己去把检讨保证写了，”陆北浔把尺子放到桌子上，“这次就不罚你坐着写了，自己怎么舒服怎么写。”

“你保证书上的东西你以后犯了一条，你就别怪我罚你罚得狠。”

训完话，男人身上令人窒息的冷冽感总算是消退了，“自己揉揉。”

“哥哥揉…哥哥揉呜呜呜”打完了还不给揉揉，小姑娘委屈得直掉眼泪，细碎的哭声如猫叫般让人心疼。

小姑娘都这么大了，又有了男朋友，他虽然是她的哥哥，但终究男女有别，他不太好直接碰小姑娘的小肉团子，陆北浔声音里带了点笑意“都这么大了打了屁（·）股还要哥哥揉，羞不羞？”

陆南絮才不管这些，只觉得挨打了没有被哄心里难受又委屈，一个劲儿的哭“我不…我就要哥哥揉呜呜呜…”

小姑娘哭成这样，一半是因为疼，一半是因为长年积压的委屈得到了疏解，陆北浔心疼妹妹，也没有再坚持，伸手给人轻轻揉着疼惨了的小屁（·）股。

身后即使轻轻揉着，也还是疼得厉害，但这种被人宠着的感觉令人沉溺，小姑娘趴在哥哥的腿上，感受到了前所未有的安心，原来这就是有家人关心的感觉。

“南南自己趴会儿，哥哥去做午饭好不好？”不发火的男人还是很温柔的，陆北浔把人放在沙发上，又给人搭了条小被子盖在身上，才去厨房忙进忙出。

陆南絮看着男人在厨房忙碌，不由自主地露出了笑容，现在她有了哥哥还有了喜欢的人，以后再也不会孤单了吧。


	4. Chapter 4

最近小杜总身边出现了一个新特助，偏偏这特助来头不小，听说是陆家刚回国的小少爷，不知这小少爷怎的不去自己家公司帮忙，倒跑来小杜总身边大材小用。

早晨各部例行晨会，杜幼清坐在主位上神情严肃，贴身剪裁的西装显得她成熟又干练，身下包臀短裙平添妩媚气息。

谁能想到这杜家小姐接手公司短短半年，就能在各种事务里游刃有余，让从前颇有微词的各董事心服口服。

听完各个部长的发言，简短发表见解，短发衬得她理性又清冷，杜幼清合上文件夹，淡淡说了声“散会”，率先站起来离开会议室，高跟鞋敲在地板上有如鼓点。

会议室里众人总算松了口气，这小杜总年龄不大，气势却不弱，不说话冷冷看着你的时候总觉得身后发凉，一整个会议大家战战兢兢，心里对这刚上任不久的小杜总又敬又怕。

杜幼清走后，陆北浔简单交代了几句近期各部门的工作事宜，也转身去了办公室。

总裁办公室很大，被分成了两个区域，较为宽敞的是杜幼清的办公区域，相对来说小一些的是陆北浔处理文件的地方。

杜幼清快步走到办公室总算是松了一口气，身后的肿胀在长久的与椅子挤压后又变得肿痛起来，她站在办公桌前不敢坐下。

昨天工作时走神批错了文件，还好男人复查的时候发现了问题及时止损，可罪魁祸首的她还是没逃过惩罚，睡觉前挨了一顿狠厉的巴掌，屁（·）股揍得红肿透亮，哭着喊着以后再也不敢粗心了也没被放过。

这不，今天便顶着个肿胀的屁（·）股来上班了。

她是家中幺女，父母对她的期望就是过的开心就行了，因此她大学选的的专业是自己最爱的古汉语文学，本来都考上研究生了，哥哥出车祸的消息打破了原本美满的家，也打破了她的梦想。

那些日子她夜夜难眠，失去亲人的难过，父母一夜白头的心痛，梦想岌岌可危的压抑让她喘不过气来，不想让哥哥多年心血付之一炬，最后她还是放弃了复试，选择去守住摇摇欲坠的家业。

半年的时间，陆北浔陪着她从最初的什么事都不懂，连会上被董事嘲讽都听不出来到现在公司人人都敬佩的小杜总，只有她自己知道她付出了什么又失去了什么。

不轻不重的关门声打断了她的思绪。

是陆北浔陪她度过了最艰难的日子，可是…他太凶了，有时候她都觉得陪在自己身边的不是温柔体贴的男朋友，而且严厉苛刻的父亲。

已经忘了有多久没一起出去逛街了，忘了有多久多一起说说话了，平时在一起交流的基本都是公事，杜幼清都忘了有多久没听到过温柔缱绻的情话了。

“今天该看的文件我放桌子上了。”陆北浔走到杜幼清身边，把分好类的文件放在桌上，看见小姑娘一直怔怔的睁着自己，摸了摸小姑娘的脸颊“怎么了？还疼着？”

能不疼吗？他下手又狠，打完了又不给揉又不给擦药，杜幼清勉强的笑了笑“没事，不疼了。”

陆北浔把人抱起来，自己坐到办公椅上，让杜幼清避开还疼着的肉团子坐到自己腿上，动作轻柔嘴上却不饶人“下次再粗心大意的，你就给我肿着屁（·）股坐着办公。”

杜幼清身后疼着，昨晚又没睡好，心里本就烦躁，哪怕从前是再温柔娴静的性子此时也冒了火，当即从男人腿上下来，蹭到肿胀的身后忍不住“嘶”了一声，冷着脸说到“不用以后，你现在就让我坐着办公好了。”

虽然是自己做错了事，但他是她的男朋友啊，罚了她就算了还不哄，此时还要冷言冷语，杜幼清心里止不住的委屈。

这小人儿做错事还说不得了？陆北浔见小姑娘发脾气心里也来了火，沉声道“你再发脾气试试？”

杜幼清心里委屈，见男人也来了气又不敢再冲他发脾气，只能抽抽搭搭的悄悄抹着泪。

好在这时候的敲门声打破了两人降到冰点的气氛，杜幼清擦净眼泪，忍着痛坐回办公椅上，恢复平日里人前冷漠精致的样子。

来人是财务部总监，拿着一个文件进来，这儿的人都是人精，哪能看不出此时气氛的怪异，只是事关重大，他还是硬着头皮把文件递给杜幼清“杜总，你看这审批的经费是不是出了点问题？”

昨天确实给策划部审批了一笔经费，应该没出错吧？杜幼清看着盯着这边的男人，心里直打鼓，拿过文件一看，数额果然出了问题，压下心里的慌乱，不疾不徐的说“我重新批一次等会儿再让人送过去。”

听了这话财务部总监赶紧溜了，只留下两人四目相对。

陆北浔拿起文件看了眼，都快气笑了“多个零都能看不见，我不知道你在给我横什么。”

“这是两码事，你能不能别借题发挥？”本来就被这出事惊得心里发虚，男人还要数落自己，杜幼清心里又惭愧又委屈。

“我说了多少次看文件仔细些，你听过吗？”见小人儿还要顶嘴，陆北浔沉着脸说。

杜幼清把文件扔在桌上，发出刺耳的响声“我改了不就行了吗，你凶什么？”

陆北浔面色冷凝，见人还乱扔东西，连眉梢都带了冷意，从抽屉里拿出一块薄竹板，声音冷得跟并似的“裙子撩上去。”

昨晚那顿巴掌让小人儿现在屁（·）股还肿着，见人拿了板子要揍人，杜幼清心里不服气又不得不犯怂，梗着脖子往后退“你不许在这儿打我！”

懒得跟她废话，陆北浔上前就要把人抓过来。

杜幼清吓得下意识就要往外跑。

“你是想出去当着你的下属的面儿光着屁（·）股挨揍？”一句话成功让小姑娘立在原地。

“过来撑桌子上。”陆北浔只当看不见小人儿的眼泪，轻描淡写的吩咐。

杜幼清小步挪过去，心里再不服，此时都不敢说出来，只能认怂求饶“回去打好不好？”这是在办公室啊，在这儿挨打她以后怎么直视自己办公的地方啊。

隔着裙子男人狠狠抽了一下，又怕又疼的小姑娘哇的一声哭出来，可男人却冷酷无情“好好跟你说话你记不住，是不是要和以前一样每晚挨巴掌才能细心一点？”

是了，刚开始接手公司的时候她什么也不会，什么都是男人教的，男人在工作上一向严厉，那段时间她几乎天天肿着屁（·）股，连在办公室都是光屁（·）股站着工作，只要犯错男人便会当即惩罚。

现在她懂得多了，也就很少挨罚，这次她连续几天心不在焉彻底让男人恼了。

杜幼清心里怕的不行，男人又不心疼她，小人儿委屈得不行，又不敢在这时候撒娇“我以后认真…晚上回去罚行不行…”

“撩裙子。”男人言简意赅，不为所动。

杜幼清没办法了，只能一边无声流泪一边把短裙拉到腰间，又把内裤褪到腿弯。

小肉团还肿着，红彤彤的指痕交错。

杜幼清撑在办公桌上，觉得又羞耻又难过，平时人前冷漠干练的小杜总此时却光着红屁（·）股等着挨揍，她总觉得有无数双眼睛顶着她似的，绯红从脖子染到耳根。

啪的一声划破空气，哪怕没用多少力气，落在红肿的肉团上也足够让小姑娘心颤。

小竹板很长，半个手掌宽，一下就贯穿两片肿起的臀瓣，红肿的肉团陷下去弹上来便开始泛紫。

身后是巨大的落地玻璃窗，只要有人在同样高的楼层往这边一看，便能看见一个小姑娘上身穿着整齐的西装，下身光裸着，撑在办公桌上，紫红的光屁（·）股被一根板子狠狠击打。

杜幼清哭的不能自已，小肉团忍不住左右扭动试图逃过身后吃肉的板子“呜呜呜…我错了…我再也不敢不专心了…”

身后跟热油翻滚似的，杜幼清只觉得自己的屁（·）股都要被打没了，疼得眼前发黑，身子发颤，一点硬气都没了，一个劲的认错。

陆北浔见人小屁股发（·）紫，也知道不能再打了，按着人乱动的腰，对着还不严重的地方，打足最后十下才放下板子。

“从今天开始每天睡前五十巴掌。”

“只要到了办公室你就给我光着屁（·）股坐着办公。”

“只要再犯错你就给我站起来挨揍。”

“直到我觉得你会认真对待你的工作为止。”

“听到了没？”最后的训话伴随狠狠的一巴掌落在满目苍痍的肉团上。

杜幼清哭的嗓子都哑了，小手不住的揉痛到不行的小肉团子，眼睛肿鼓鼓的，难过得直打哭嗝“知道了…呜呜呜呜…”

陆北浔扯了两张纸给人擦了把脸，语气还是没有缓和，威严得让人喘不过气来“哭够了就去改文件。”

又不哄人，又不给揉揉，他真的一点都不心疼自己，杜幼清悄悄抬眼瞟了一眼冷若冰霜的男人，窒息得心都快碎了。

忍着疼痛，坐在办公椅上看着出错的文件，一个出神眼泪便啪嗒一声掉在文件上，怕被男人看见她不认真又要罚她，杜幼清赶紧拿手擦掉水渍，可眼泪却越掉越多，鼻酸得忍不住哽咽起来。

陆北浔坐在一旁的办公桌上处理文件，余光却一直看着坐立难安的小姑娘，看见小姑娘哭的脸都花了，小手还一直擦着弄湿的文件，仿佛怕他发现似的。

他站起来想去看看他哭的可怜的小宝贝，那女孩儿却像是怕了似的瑟缩了一下，抬起头看着他的目光里带着惧意。

“我马上改…你别生气…”小姑娘抽出两张纸用力擦着皱巴巴的文件，看着男人便她走过去眼泪流的更凶。

陆北浔伸手想去把人抱起来哄哄，却被小姑娘慌乱的躲开了，她的声音里带着哭腔和祈求“我马上改…你别打我了…别打了…”

“不打宝宝了，我抱抱好不好？”陆北浔看着小姑娘慌忙的躲闪，心疼得近乎抽搐。

真的吗？杜幼清试探的看了男人一眼，发现男人身上令人窒息的森冷气息消散了，才伸手环住他的脖子，抽泣着靠在男人怀里。

温热的泪水顺着男人的领口流进去，几乎要把男人的皮肤灼伤，陆北浔给人擦了擦眼泪“文件明天再看，不哭了好不好？”

她难过不是因为文件的问题，是他，是他从来都会哄她，杜幼清埋在男人怀里，难受的这样想着。

经过了下午那一出，两人一整天都没怎么说话，准确的说，是小姑娘不太愿意跟男人说话。

陆北浔想着可能是把小人打疼了，所以她才委屈，因此也没有多想。

_

次日，杜幼清并没有等来男人的心软，还是被勒令顶着还肿胀的小肉团坐着处理文件，晚上也还是得到了五十巴掌的睡前惩罚。

前一天本来就打的重，又没给好好上过药，本来就没怎么好的肉团又挨上男人厚实的大巴掌，杜幼清疼得又哭又求也没有得到怜悯，五十巴掌一下不少的打完。

旧伤未愈，又添新伤，即使男人已经放水了，小姑娘也丝毫没感觉到他的心疼。

洗漱完两人照例相拥而眠，过了一会儿，陆北浔感觉自己睡衣胸膛那一片有些濡湿，低头一看怀里的小姑娘满脸是泪。

“怎么了？疼得厉害？”陆北浔从床头柜上抽了两张纸给小姑娘擦脸，这小姑娘的泪却越来越多，最后不住的打着哭嗝轻微发抖。

陆北浔见人哭成这样，哪怕再生气也心软了，心疼的拍着小人儿的背“不哭了好不好，明天还要上班呢。”

这句话仿佛点燃了杜幼清心中的临界点，挣开男人的怀抱，她抬起头来望着陆北浔，眼里是细碎的泪光，如冰渣似的几乎要把陆北浔刺伤“你为什么从来都不心疼我？”

每次打了都不给揉揉，也不给擦药，明明她都哭的这么厉害了他也不心软，越想越难过，杜幼清捂着脸哭的不能自抑。

陆北浔伸手想去抱抱委屈了的小姑娘，被她挡开了。

“你是不是觉得因为我什么都不会，你就可以对我随意折辱？”杜幼清的眼里是斑斑火光和无尽失望。

陆北浔本来只是觉得小姑娘挨了打心里难受，没想到小姑娘如此语出伤人，他沉下脸“你就是这么想我的？”

杜幼清陷入了自己的情绪无法自拔，见男人面色沉冷，心里的委屈更深，他就哄哄自己不行吗“不是吗？有时候我都怀疑你是不是真的喜欢我。”

小白眼狼，不喜欢她他能成天跟在她身边忙这忙那的？不喜欢她他会管她家公司的死活？就罚了她一回以前对她的好就全都忘了，记打不记吃的小混球。

陆北浔冷着脸的时候很骇人，整个屋子里的空气都凝结了似的“你怎么说话跟养不熟的白眼狼似的？”

“那你别养我了…”

“杜幼清！”男人严厉的呵斥把杜幼清还未说完的话吓回去了。

两个人沉默了，杜幼清的眼泪仿佛流尽了，她觉得自己从来没有这么冷静过“你还记得第一次见到我时，我的样子吗？”

怎么会忘记？风和日丽的下午，她走在落英缤纷的树林里，浅黄色的连衣裙随风轻摆，又长又软的头发垂在肩头，整个人恬静又温柔。

她是他第一眼的炙热爱情。

“我是认真的，我失去了亲人，放弃了梦想，可你没有给过我温暖。”

“北浔，我们分手吧。”

陆北浔看着眼睛发肿的小姑娘，心疼得仿佛淬了冰似的，“我不同意分手，我们都冷静冷静，你再好好想想好不好？”

杜幼清没说话，躺下背对着男人睡下了。

从前他不是这样的，从前他虽然冷淡却还是愿意疼她，现在他待自己只有严苛，再没有温情了，是他变了。

第一个没有相拥的夜晚，杜幼清背对着男人，觉得很冷很冷，眼泪无声的把枕头打湿。

怀里没有温温软软的小姑娘，陆北浔久久难以入睡，是不是他太心急了？

他总想着小姑娘能在没有自己庇佑的地方飞翔，他想让她越过荆棘，一路繁花相送，一路披星戴月，因此太过急于求成，忽略了她的小姑娘也在成长。

他的小姑娘啊，其实已经很棒了。

陆北浔翻身看着小姑娘的背影，小身子颤颤巍巍的蜷缩起来，是拒绝又自我保护的姿态。

他怎么可能不心疼她，她总说他从来不会给她揉伤，那是因为每次挨了打，小姑娘总是累到虚脱，靠着男人便睡过去了。

陆北浔便轻轻的给她揉揉身后的伤，怕把小人儿吵醒，动作轻柔得仿佛手中是稀世珍宝。

他只是…不知道怎么表达爱意。

对于他来说什么是喜欢？

是热烈而专注的目光，是想要伸出又怕成为她的阻碍而缩回的手，是年少的第一次心动和余生无数年的绮梦。

她是他寂静夜空里唯一的星光。

陆北浔合上双眼，算了吧，只要小姑娘过的开心就行，她不想学公司管理也行，只要她愿意，他永远都是她的避风港。

_

晨光熹微，冬日里少有的温暖阳光铺陈大地，染上薄薄暖意，阳光洒进屋里，照亮一室沉默。

陆北浔和杜幼清静默相对而坐，一言不发地吃着早餐，一夜未得好眠，两人眼下都有浅浅的青色。

吃过早餐两人一路沉默的去了公司，杜幼清站在办公桌前，修改昨天落下的文件，身后刺辣辣的疼着，自然是坐不下的，索性昨晚已经和陆北浔摊牌，此时若男人还要强迫她坐下，两人的感情怕是也要走到头了。

虽然是这样想着，杜幼清心里还是有些发怵，时不时用眼神瞟着陆北浔的神色。

陆北浔把今天各部送上来的重要文件分好类，放到杜幼清办公桌上，走近时分明的感觉到小姑娘身子一僵。

她现在有这么怕他吗？昨晚都已经说了彼此冷静几天，他难道还会再罚她不成？

也怪他，这段时间对小人儿太过严厉，这小姑娘怕是患得患失了，轻叹了一口气，又给小姑娘接了一杯温水放在桌上，陆北浔才回到自己的办公桌旁。

女孩子大都是口是心非的，嘴上说着要冷静冷静，心里却想着希望这人能温柔抱住自己，说说软话，哄上几句，她很好哄的，只是，男人从来都不会哄她。

思绪渐渐飘远了，杜幼清想到了过去的时光。陆北浔从来都是冷厉的性子，只是那时他尚且会迁就她，满足她的所有少女情怀。

可是现在不会了，他总是半句话不离工作，仿佛她的人生从此就只有事业似的，杜幼清在忙碌之余总感到一丝惘然，难道成长就意味着失去吗？

这是杜幼清工作以来效率最低的一天，不管怎样想要专注，可思绪总忍不住乱飞。还好陆北浔知道她今天情况特殊，没有拿一些琐事来烦她，也没有过分要求。

杜幼清站的腿麻了，忍不住动了动腿，看向坐在另一边的男人，他正专注的看着面前的文件，若是放在从前，杜幼清一定会为他认真的模样而着迷。

只是他从来都是成熟稳重，游刃有余的样子，仿佛从不会因为自己而情绪波动，只有她，暗自神伤，心绪凄迷。

好不容易挨到下班，杜幼清拿着自己的手包，对着那边整理桌面的男人低声说“这两天我回爸妈家住吧。”

既然都说好冷静一下，就不要呆在一起两看生厌了，杜幼清有些赌气地想。

“那过几天我来接你。”陆北浔把外套拿过来给小姑娘套上，这几天两人情绪低迷，分开一段时间也好，也好让彼此思考未来的路。

殊不知杜幼清最恨的，最难受的就是他这副云淡风轻，冷静自持的样子，他这时候只需要把她紧紧抱住，说几句好听的话，只要这样她就会心软，可是他不懂她。

杜幼清冷着脸没回答，提着包径直走了出去。

陆北浔看着小姑娘负气的背影，叹了口气，空旷的办公室还有少女留下的甜甜馨香，是一种能让他安心的味道。

陆北浔走过去收拾被小姑娘摆乱了的办公桌，打开抽屉看到了两张入场券，入场券的边缘有些泛黄，不知是被人摩挲了多少次，那一瞬间陆北浔觉得自己的心被蓦地刺痛了一下。

_

杜幼清在外面漫无目的的逛了很久，直到晚上八点才回到家，特意避开了和父母吃饭的时间，她身后还很疼，实在坐不下，不想让父母看出异样，也不想让父母担心。

杜幼清已经好久没回家了，尽管对自己的准女婿很放心，看到自己宝贝女儿回来，杜妈妈还是很开心的。

对这个女儿，杜妈妈心里是又爱又愧疚的，家里娇养出来的女儿不得不放弃自己的梦想去做自己不擅长也不喜欢的事，杜妈妈是看着她一步步从温软娴静到现在的淡然自持的，除了欣慰，更多的便是无尽愧疚。

杜妈妈切了水果，拉着女儿坐在沙发上聊天，说的都是母女间的私房话，当然离不开对女儿感情生活的关心。

杜幼清忍着痛坐在沙发上，尽管想要陪伴母亲的心情是认真的，身后的伤处被压得很痛，笑容也有些勉强。

忍着痛陪杜妈妈继续聊了一会儿，杜幼清找了个借口溜回房间这才觉得轻松一些，脱下衣服，杜幼清照着镜子看了看身后的伤处，昨日的青紫已经暗沉下来，虽不再肿得那么厉害，看起来却是比昨日还严重一些。

轻轻揉了揉，杜幼清疼得立马缩回手，心中的委屈又多了几分，纵然自己有错，他给个教训不就行了吗，非要把自己罚的几天挨凳子都疼。

洗漱完趴在床上杜幼清有些失眠，房间里开着暖气，暖烘烘的，但被子却凉凉的没有温度，从前都是两个人紧紧依偎在一起，男人体温高像暖炉似的包裹着她，杜幼清忍住泪意，去柜子里扯出高中时的玩偶抱着。

杜幼清睡着不习惯，陆北浔又何尝习惯，怀里没了平日里娇娇软软的小身子，独自睡在冷冰冰的被窝里，翻来覆去难以入眠。

一种相思，两处闲愁。夜晚的宁静让人身心脆弱，翻来覆去几个小时，抵不住来袭的睡意，杜幼清眼角残余泪痕，抱着软绵绵的小草莓玩偶哼哼唧唧的睡过去了。

东方既白，闹铃响了几次没有人关，杜幼清昨晚睡的不好，此时睡意绵绵，头晕脑胀，委屈巴巴的哼了两声，是早晨特有的甜糯嗓音，她下意识张开手“抱抱…”

工作后起床时间太早，小姑娘难以适应，平日里都是陆北浔把早餐做好才过来叫人起床，抱着发着起床气的小姑娘去卫生间洗漱。

等了很久也没有等到温暖的拥抱，杜幼清睁开眼，才反应过来这是在父母家，心情更加低落，按掉响个不停的闹钟，才想起今天是休息日不用上班，一时间无事可做。

若是从前，陆北浔一定会在前一天晚上替自己关掉闹钟，好让她第二天睡个好觉，下午两人会携手去看电影或是去书店，生活上的事都是男人无微不至的照顾着，难道自己没了他就不行了吗，杜幼清一边穿衣服一边气鼓鼓的想。

自己这么难过，陆北浔会难过吗？他才不会呢，他总是一副冷静淡然的模样，才不会因为她波动情绪，越想越气，又想证明自己没了陆北浔也可以过的开心，杜幼清拿起电话便约了自己的小姐妹晚上出去喝酒。

陆北浔是不许她单独出去喝酒的，一则她酒量不好，喝不了多少就开始晕晕乎乎，二则她酒品不好，喝醉之后爱撒酒疯，反正两人都快分手了，自己还这么听他的话做什么。

任性的想法背后是渴望被关注的小心思。

_

霓虹初上，杜幼清穿着小裙子和自己的小姐妹一起坐在酒吧，一边聊天一边浅酌。

杜幼清情绪不好，尽管出门前已经告诫过自己不能多喝免得在外丢脸，这时也顾不得那么多，一杯接着一杯的往嘴里灌酒，大有借酒浇愁的味道。

在这种喧嚣又物欲横流的地方，她生的好看，身边陆续有过来搭讪的人，只是杜幼清心里装着那无情的男人，哪有心思关注别的人。

可惜那个人，从来都不关注她的情绪。杜幼清恨恨的想，酒喝得更急，小脸也慢慢染上一层浅粉。

杜幼清第一次觉得酒这么好喝，仿佛真的有解愁的效果，愤慨地跟好姐妹文桃控诉男人的罪行，手上倒酒的手却不停。

文桃也算是和杜幼清从小一起长大，从未见过杜幼清如此颓然的样子，她字里行间又透露出并不想分手的意味，大概只是想闹闹脾气等着男人来哄，见杜幼清说话都有些含糊不清了，文桃悄悄给陆北浔发了一条信息，就当她做个无名好人吧。

杜幼清也隐隐约约觉得自己喝得有点多，头晕晕乎乎的跟不上说话的节奏，连那张熟悉的冷峻脸庞出现在自己面前时她都怔怔的没反应过来。

陆北浔看着眼前端坐着的少女，温软的脸颊在五色灯光的照耀下透出薄薄微红，哪里是她喝醉了会耍酒疯，分明是她醉酒后比平日更加粘人，温软甜腻的模样他不想让别人瞧见才这么骗她。

陆北浔轻声问“知道我是谁吗？”

杜幼清偏着头似乎真的在思考，过了一会儿她嘟起嘴巴，气鼓鼓的说“是大坏蛋。”

陆北浔被小人儿这副可爱模样逗笑，心里软的一塌糊涂，又问“我怎么就是大坏蛋了？”

“打我！不哄我！讨厌你！”软软的小拳头砸在男人坚硬的胸膛上，轻飘飘的没有一丝力度，反而挠的人心痒。

也是，自己跟她较什么真，她若是在工作上有什么不对，那是自己教的不好，她若是在生活上有什么不对，那也是自己照顾的不够。

这么小小的一个姑娘，和谁在一起不是娇宠着，若不是真的喜欢何必在他身边受气，陆北浔微微蹲下，和杜幼清齐平，“那你要怎样才原谅这个坏蛋？”

杜幼清傲娇的哼了一声，大有再也不原谅的意味，半晌，她张开手，声如蚊呐“要抱抱。”

少女如水般双眸在那一刻滚烫了陆北浔的心，陆北浔轻轻抱起杜幼清，在一间旁人寻欢作乐的酒吧里，这样的拥抱显得弥足珍贵。

醉酒后的小姑娘粘人得紧，一刻也不肯从男人怀里离开，连男人去开车女孩都不肯松手，陆北浔只能放弃开车，抱着人往家走，好在路途不远，小人儿这段时间吃不好睡不好整个人轻飘飘的，男人抱着还不算太吃力。

打开灯，是暖黄的灯光和熟悉的陈设。

陆北浔想把小人儿放在沙发上，揉揉自己微酸的手臂，哪知这自己一放手杜幼清就一副委屈巴巴要哭出来的样子。

陆北浔不忍心看她这样的表情，只好把异常粘人的小女朋友抱在自己腿上坐着，“这几天是不是很难受？”

杜幼清没有回答，在他的怀里拱了拱，找到一个舒服的位置开心的靠下，难以言喻的安心包裹着她。

好不容易把小姑娘哄到床上睡下，又绞了湿帕子给杜幼清擦了擦身子，陆北浔这才去洗手间冲凉，刚打开花洒，就听见一阵哒哒哒的小跑声，片刻后一个软绵绵的小身子黏了过来。

陆北浔也没见过杜幼清如此黏人的模样，潜意识却知道自己是喜欢她这样的，抱着小姑娘简单的冲了冲，两人清清爽爽的躺上床。

原以为折腾了一晚上，杜幼清应该累了，此时却是一双亮晶晶的眸子盯着陆北浔，窝在男人怀里蹭来蹭去，过了好久才试探的去抓男人的手往自己身后带，可怜兮兮的嗓音让人心疼“揉！”

不完美又如何？万物皆有裂隙，那是光进来的地方①。他的小姑娘即使不完美，也永远是人群中的绚烂夺目的佼佼。

陆北浔内心柔软，手下更是温柔，轻轻给杜幼清揉着已经不那么疼的肉团。

杜幼清甜甜笑了，眼中似有泪意，埋在男人坚实的胸膛，安稳且满足的睡去，她不在意他的严厉，她只是想要严苛后的温柔以待罢了。

再次醒过来，已经是次日清晨，温暖的被窝里只有杜幼清一个人，杜幼清睁开眼看着卧室的装潢兀的反应过来这是在她和陆北浔的小公寓里。

床头柜上贴着一张便签，遒劲笔锋力透纸背，是熟悉的字迹“早餐和解酒汤都在厨房。”

杜幼清脑里一片茫然，昨夜喝断片了她完全不记得发生了什么，也不记得怎么就跟着男人回家了，只依稀记得昨夜是在一个温暖的怀抱里入睡的。

短暂的触动后是一阵懊恼，陆北浔不会以为昨晚是自己隐晦的示弱吧？不能心软，这次一定要陆北浔道歉才行，杜幼清高贵冷艳的想着。

换上陆北浔搭配好的衣服，洗漱完急吼吼的拿起早餐穿上被擦的铮亮的高跟鞋，杜幼清踩着上班的点赶到办公室。

下午是帝都大学第三十届文化展的日子，杜幼清曾是文化展上的常客，近半年因为工作缘故鲜少看展，这一次大型文化展她不想错过，更重要的是，她和陆北浔就是在帝都大学文化展上相遇的，无论他们的未来如何，他们的过去她不想失去。

杜幼清以最快的效率处理完文件，拿着入场券赶在文化展开始前去了帝都大学。

母校巍峨依旧，屹立在百年风雨中，岁月无法更改它，风刀霜剑无法打磨它，它仍像从前一样浸满书香，无论内心有多浮躁，杜幼清只要回到这里，内心总会归于平和。

文化展分为很多个区域，杜幼清径直去了中国古典文学区，这是她大学学的专业，也是她曾经的梦想，看着一件件展品，杜幼清几乎热泪盈眶。

“小姐姐，那边那个哥哥让我把这个给你。”旁边的女生拉了拉她的衣角，递过来一本书，又指了指现在不远处的男人，笑着跑开了，

陆北浔站在离她十步之外的地方，不是一身正装，而是穿着一件黑色卫衣，整个人透出大男孩的青春朝气，他就站在那里带着微笑看着杜幼清。

女生递过来的书是杜幼清最喜欢的《浮生六记》，杜幼清翻开书，里面夹着两张泛黄的入场券，那是四年前他们相遇的文化展的入场券，往事种种，一一浮现在眼前。

而她喜欢的那个人，想要飞奔着靠近的那个人，就在她的眼前，没有早一步，也没有晚一步，就这样与她刚好相遇②。

原来他没有忘记他们的过去，也没有把她一个人丢在回忆里。

这一次，陆北浔没有等杜幼清走向他，而是自己迈开步子走向她，走向他们的未来。

杜幼清看着男人一步步走向她，眼里似有泪意。

微风轻轻拂过，女孩发丝轻扬，长至脚踝的棉裙微微浮动，女孩温柔娴静，一身书卷气，一如当年初见。

“你怎么在这儿？”似抱怨，杜幼清却没有拒绝陆北浔伸过来牵她的手。

陆北浔逗她“这文化展又不是你开的，我怎么不能来了？”

这人怎么这样啊？说一句好听的话哄她一下不行吗？一点都没有浪漫情怀。杜幼清气鼓鼓的想要甩开陆北浔的手，却听见男人轻声说了句“因为你在这里，所以我来了…”

明明确实是想听情话，真正听到时杜幼清却有些不好意思，转过头掩饰自己微红的脸颊，傲娇的说“现在知道我的好了吧？”

“清清一直都很好。”这人怎么回事，今天怎么这么会说话？杜幼清被男人的彩虹屁吹的满脸通红，看着凶巴巴实则奶凶奶凶的哼了一声。

两人都沉默了，手拉手走在人潮涌动的校园里，很久，陆北浔问“清清原谅我了吗？”

杜幼清没有直接回答，却把男人牵她的手握得更紧“你明天再问我。”

陆北浔笑了，“我每天都问。”

他可以用漫漫余生来听她的回答。

  



	5. 番外——只因你而心动

_

对圈子的隐秘爱好，牧谣是在十八岁生日那天向凌泽摊牌的。

大概是十四五岁的样子，牧谣就已经知道并喜欢上这个圈子，对于这种不知由来的喜欢，牧谣归结为自己从小顺风顺水，没体验过受人管束的体验，因此想要尝试。

好在牧谣虽然大胆但行事尚有分寸，十八岁以前最多就是逛逛贴吧，看看视频，从未约过实践。

因为这种爱好实在小众，牧谣不确定是否应该告诉自己的青梅竹马兼男朋友，想要摊牌的心情在某一天，她边走路边玩手机差点从楼梯上摔下去，被凌泽一把抓住并一巴掌抽在身后才开始活跃起来。

牧大小姐此人行事乖张，连拐男朋友进圈一事都与众不同，别的人都是试探着把话题往那方面带，或者是假装不小心把圈内文学发给男朋友，牧谣是直接给凌泽分享了一个视频。

当然对于这个视频，牧谣还是严格挑选的，小贝贝不能是可爱的女孩子，她才不会让凌泽看别的小女生的屁（·）股呢，也不能是女主免得凌泽误会自己是主，在淘汰了一众视频后，牧谣终于挑选出心仪的一个。

男主孔武有力的挥动巴掌，扇在因说脏话而被狠狠教训的小男生白皙挺翘的肉团上，小男生痛哭流涕，连声告饶，屁（·）股被打的又红又肿也不被放过。

牧谣觉得很满意，万事俱备只欠东风，准备好视频，等到零点的钟声敲响，牧谣十八岁的生日来临，自己已经是个成年人了，牧谣抢在凌泽给她发生日祝福之前把视频分享给凌泽。

“？？？”

“你快看，看了给我说下感想。”

凌泽没有回复了，漫长的等待时间里牧谣甚至能听到自己的心跳，她看着大胆，实际上怕得很，怕凌泽觉得她是个变态，怕凌泽以后会以异样的眼光看她，最怕的是失去他。

如果凌泽不接受她这个爱好，她应该说什么呢？

是斩钉截铁的分手还是委曲求全的说自己发错了。牧谣拿着手机看着与凌泽的聊天界面，双手微微发抖。

二十分钟后，凌泽回了一个黑人问号脸，“你喜欢看男人挨打？？？？”

紧张的心情被一瞬间冲散，牧谣哭笑不得“傻（·）逼。”他还能再迟钝一点吗？

被无端辱骂的凌泽陷入了困惑，再次点开牧谣发给他的视频，这确实是一个男的在打另一个男的吧？虽然打的部位有点特殊，嗯，打的还挺惨，正思索中，牧谣又给他分享了一个贴吧。

花了三个多小时，凌泽浏览了贴吧里热度最高的十几个帖子，觉得自己仿佛打开了新世界的大门，这这这打人还能打出爱来？

凌泽觉得有些新奇，但并不反感，现在有个严峻的问题摆在他面前，既然牧谣喜欢这个圈子，那牧谣是喜欢打人，还是喜欢被打？联想到牧谣发给他的视频，小男生红着屁（·）股哭唧唧的样子，凌泽觉得牧谣多半是喜欢打人。

虽然自己不反感这个圈子，但自己可不喜欢挨打啊，如果牧谣真是喜欢打人的话，那…那他也只有暂时放下男人的尊严满足她啊，妈的，自己选的小祖宗跪着也要宠完。

抱着欲哭无泪的心情，凌泽试探着问“宝贝儿你怎么会喜欢这个？”

本来只是一句好奇的问话，落在心情紧张等着男人答案的牧谣眼里，俨然变成了质问，她觉得自己甚至能从里面听到男人的鄙夷。

第一次把自己最最隐秘的心事暴露在喜欢的人面前，牧谣觉得又羞耻又难过，仿佛都能想象到以后和凌泽见面时他带着探究意味的眼光，越想越生气越想越委屈，牧谣回了句“你接受不了就分手吧！”

说完便把男人的微信拉黑了。

？？？

？？？

凌泽懵了，这咋回事，问一句都不行？他还什么都没说呢怎么就接受不了了？也不知道她一个人在胡思乱想些什么。

在发出的消息后跟着一个个红色的小感叹号后，凌泽拨通了牧谣的电话，毫不意外的被挂断了，要不然因为现在是凌晨三点多，凌泽能立马杀到牧谣家里去。

睡了一觉好不容易挨到中午，凌泽提着牧谣的生日礼物，风风火火的杀到牧谣家里。

打开门看到是凌泽，牧谣又羞又气反手就要关门，被凌泽一把按住门瞬间动弹不得！

“你干啥！不是接受不了吗？还来找我干什么？”不会是来羞辱我的吧？有这种爱好也不是我的错啊？牧谣越想越多，奶凶奶凶的冲男人吼道。

凌泽不耐烦的“啧”了一声，用力推开门，挤进屋里，抓住眼见着大门失守就要往卧室跑的小姑娘“我什么时候说我接受不了了？你瞎想些什么？”

“你昨天质问我来着！”牧谣心中害怕的情绪超过紧张，她真的很喜欢凌泽，甚至有些后悔昨天大胆的行为。

埋藏最深的秘密抽丝剥茧的暴露在凌泽面前，这种毫无保留的感觉让牧谣安全感尽失，只想着让凌泽快点离开，大不了自己不要这个男朋友了。

牧谣挣扎的厉害，眼里也闪着泪光，被凌泽一巴掌甩在身后竟异样的安静下来。

咦？他不是接受不了吗？

牧谣眸光闪烁，犹疑的目光注视着脸色有些不自然的凌泽，良久，凌泽像是下定了决心似的长舒了一口气，开始解自己的皮带，然后脱下裤子。

？？？？

干啥玩意？她只是想挨打，不是想挨（·）干啊！

直到凌泽扯下内裤，趴在沙发扶手上，牧谣彻底懵了。

“行吧行吧，你想打就打”凌泽脸上带着诡异的粉红，尴尬至极道“老子不喜欢挨打，但你喜欢，我就可以满足你。”

？？？这是什么迷惑行为大赏，牧谣算是明白了，这傻叉以为自己是主？漂浮了半天的心终于尘埃落定，牧谣好气又好笑，把一个抱枕重重扔在凌泽身上，转身进了卧室“傻（·）逼。”

这又怎么了？自己都已经退让到这个地步了，她还不满意？难道真要自己跟视频里一样跪着请罚？不行，这顶不住顶不住。

“凌泽，你个大傻子，我不喜欢打人！”牧谣气哄哄的声音从卧室里传来。

不喜欢打人，言下之意就是喜欢挨打？凌泽终于反应过来了，飞速整理好穿戴，又一副衣冠楚楚的样子走进卧室。

殊不知经过刚才那一通折腾，他表现的再镇定自若，都改变不了他在牧谣心中大傻子的形象。

“不喜欢打人，那就是喜欢挨打？”凑近牧谣带着红晕的脸颊，凌泽笑得吊儿郎当。

再怎么胆大，在自己喜欢的人面前暴露这样的爱好，牧谣还是有些害羞，强装镇定推开凌泽，气势很足的哼笑“我就是喜欢又怎么样！”

“不怎么样，跟我试试？”凌泽笑眯眯，一副大尾巴狼的样子“我的手法包你满意。”

你这个圈外人哪来的手法，心里这样想着，牧谣还是有些期待，毕竟嘴上功夫厉害却从来没付诸实践，牧谣叉腰“试试就试试！”

说完撩起睡裙趴到男人腿上。

小白兔就这样一步步被拐进陷阱。

白白嫩嫩的小肉团子撅在凌泽的大腿上，回忆了一下前几个小时看过的文和视频，凌泽决定第一巴掌打在肉最多的臀（·）峰上。

裹着风的大巴掌叩响女孩白皙的皮肉，肉团上下弹跳后留下一片微粉的痕迹。

第一下有些疼，但也只是刺刺麻麻的痛感，并不强烈，牧谣哼了一声，不满意的吼道“弱鸡，还说要满足我，你能不能重点！”

嘿，本来是心疼她，没想到这小姑娘不识好，行吧，凌泽也懒得跟她留情面了，巴掌加了几分力，噼里啪啦的就往下扇。

前面十几下尚且能忍，随着数量叠加，巴掌只能一下一下往肿痕上撂，牧谣也说不出重点的话了，嘶嘶哈哈的抽气，小腿不老实的往凌泽身上踹。

凌泽不堪其扰，提起小姑娘的腰往前一送，红彤彤的肉团撅在顶点，凌泽小腿压着牧谣的膝弯，这回小姑娘没法再乱动了。

这人还挺熟练？牧谣不得不承认心里酥酥麻麻的得到了满足，可这种满足在身后巴掌越来越重的过程中被拍的七零八落，“你轻点！”

凌泽不理会她的话，带着笑意的话语从头顶落下“你不是要重点吗？这才哪儿跟哪儿啊？”

“我艹（·）你妈，轻点啊啊啊！”身后越来越疼，到了一种巴掌落下就会激起一层鸡皮疙瘩的地步，牧谣在凌泽面前向来没个正形，说话也是口不择言。

狠狠一巴掌扇在红的最厉害的臀（·）峰，凌泽的手搭在热辣辣的小肉团子上“注意你的言辞！”

嗯？惩罚play？管教play？牧谣眼前一亮，随即马上配合，大声认错“我错了！”

看她这中气十足的样子哪像是知错的模样，怕还是以为凌泽在和她闹着玩，凌泽也没理她，只是下手愈发狠厉，一巴掌把肉团砸得凹陷下去，浮起来一个比周围颜色都深的巴掌印。

饶是牧谣对圈子抱着好奇又喜欢的态度，随着身后火辣的感觉越来越强烈，她也忍不住开始泛起生理性的泪水，“你他（·）妈轻点，疼死我了！”

“再给我说脏话试试！”落在臀腿的一巴掌扇的牧谣疼得直起身子又重重落下。

牧谣此时也感觉到这和她想的有些不同，扭过头去看凌泽的表情，男人脸上早就没有漫不经心的笑容，取而代之的是一片严肃。

牧谣心里发虚，觉得凌泽可能是跟她动真格了，连忙嘟囔着要起来“我不要了，你让我起来。”

伸过去推男人的手被反剪按到腰间，“对于我来说，这是一个很好的让从来不会好好听话的小女孩听话的办法，明白我的意思吗？”

牧谣行为乖张，飞扬跋扈，平日里他的话她是一概不听的，做事全凭自己喜好，从前凌泽磨破嘴皮子也说不听的，如今倒是有个好办法能让牧谣听话。

“不行！你以后不能随便打我！除了我想要的时候！”事关日后主权，牧谣才不会轻易认同他。

这屁（·）股还撅在人腿上呢，就分不清现在当家做主的人是谁，凌泽也不废话，抬起手就往下抽，力道只增不减。

刚缓和过的臀（·）肉又被狠狠击打，痛感更加强烈，牧谣小腿被压着，手被按着，只能身体徒劳的挣扎“不行…疼…呜呜…你轻点…”

生生被打出哭腔，当事人牧谣现在就是后悔，非常后悔，她是怎么想不开才会跟凌泽说圈子的事啊，这会儿屁（·）股都要被打飞了还不被放过，这个说好的爱的拍拍不一样啊！

“我听话…呜呜呜…听你的话…”要生在革命年代，牧大小姐肯定是严刑拷打一上身就叛变的小汉奸，嘴硬了不过两分钟，身后又烧又辣的痛感迫使她低头服软。

凌泽停下来，大掌放在小人儿的臀（·）肉上，权当个警告，“你的语言问题能改吗？”

这他（·）妈都说了多少年了，都成习惯了怎么改啊？牧谣心里不服气，搁在肉团子上的大掌又扬了起来，连忙说“能改！我能改！”

凌泽嗯了一声，提掌就揍，小肉团肿得透亮，姹紫嫣红的撅在腿上，不管小人儿怎么挣扎都动弹不了分毫。

这都说了改怎么还打啊，牧谣真没想到自己今天能被打哭，可身后疼痛刻不容缓不允许她想其他的，“呜呜呜怎么还打啊…我都说了会改…”

“你还背着我看别的男人屁（·）股！”这句话在严肃的氛围里显得让人有些啼笑皆非。

牧谣都要疯了，这男人乱吃什么飞醋啊？她才没看别的男人屁（·）股呢，她只喜欢看白嫩嫩的小姑娘！今天是不想凌泽看别的女孩才给他发的男主男贝的视频！

“我他（·）妈没…呜呜呜别打…别打…我今天第一次看男的…我是不想你看别的女孩儿…才给你发的男贝的视频…”骂人的话被打的断断续续的，牧谣连忙改口急吼吼的解释道。

凌泽停下施刑的手，给她揉了揉透红的小肉团子，牧谣被抓在身后的手也被松开了，牧谣连忙收回手擦了擦眼泪，可是男人依旧压着她的腿，牧谣有些疑惑“还不让我起来吗？”不是都揉揉了吗？

凌泽的手依旧放在她的小肉团子上没有移开，男人的声音是从未听过的凛冽，“牧谣，分手的话是能随便说的吗？”

此话刚落，整个房间陷入沉冷的压抑中，凌泽身上散发着不同于往日的威严气息。

牧谣心中隐隐不安，连忙辩解道“我从来没跟别人说过圈子的事，我怕你觉得我有病…”

与其看到他失望又异样的眼神，还不如自己抽刀断水，保留最后的尊严，最开始她是这样想的，可现在她只觉得庆幸，幸好凌泽找过来了，幸好他没有放弃她。

这样小心翼翼的想法，这样给予信任的做法，凌泽心里是感到温暖的，至少牧谣是真的相信他，才会把这样隐秘的事情告诉他，但分手这种事却不应该随便说出口。

“最后十下，以后不管发生什么事，都先问问我，不许胡思乱想。”凌泽轻拍手下的小肉团子，激起一层细小的战栗。

牧谣也知道自己做错了，因此没有反驳，反而乖乖往前挪了挪，身后的小肉团撅的更高，男人下手也更加方便，看在她这么乖的份上，男人应该会手下留情吧？

呵，小东西都会以退为进了。凌泽轻笑了一声，扬起手重重落在臀腿位置，不是都说这个地方打着最疼吗，打在这儿应该能让她长点记性吧？

没有放水，最后十下狠狠抽下去，牧谣疼得又哭又叫，手忍不住的往后够，被男人无情打掉，伴随着最后的训话，最后一下巴掌落在臀（·）肉上“我看你还敢不敢随便说分手！”

小肉团子深红发紫，像两个发酵的大紫馒头似的，牧谣哭的满脸是泪，声音都有些沙哑，“不敢了…再也不敢了…呜呜呜”

这哪儿是以前那个温柔体贴的男朋友啊，分明是个扮猪吃虎的大尾巴狼！

牧谣脸埋在床单里，恨恨的想，身后没了动静，又不打又不揉的，牧谣有些困惑，扭头过去看到了站在一旁不知该做什么的凌泽。

“你给我擦药啊！”小姑娘声音带着哭腔，含含糊糊的。

凌泽有些尴尬，他来之前以为今天要被打的是自己，他一个大男人，被小姑娘拍几下还用上药吗？是以他并没有买药。

牧谣就更不用说了，她根本没想到自己今天会挨打，更没有准备伤药。

两两相望，牧谣和凌泽都有些尴尬，最后还是牧谣不耐烦的伸腿踢了凌泽一下，又牵动了身后的痛处，“嘶”了一声暴躁吼道“你倒是给我揉揉啊！”

这傻子打人的时候不是看着挺有经验的吗？这时候倒一副傻兮兮的样子。

凌泽凑过去给小姑娘揉揉她青红紫胀的小肉团子，其实刚打过的屁（·）股就是不碰都疼，更别说轻揉了，只是受罚后这样温暖的拥抱令人沉迷，因此身后的疼痛也可以暂且忍耐。

一时间房间里只有小姑娘哼哼唧唧的声音偶尔还夹杂着两句控诉男人下手重的抱怨声。

揉了好一会儿，凌泽的手都有些酸了，却瞧见牧谣撅着嘴一副很难受的样子，他亲亲小姑娘的额头“怎么了？疼的狠了？”

牧谣瘪瘪嘴，有些不自然又带着期待“你是不是忘了今天是我的生日？”

说着还滚下两颗晶莹的泪珠。

凌泽笑出声，原来小宝贝不开心是因为这个，吻点牧谣滑落的泪水，如同朝圣般虔诚“怎么会忘？礼物放外面桌子上了，是先给你拿进来，还是再揉会儿？”

咦？没忘吗？牧谣眼睛一下就亮了起来，有些不好意思的把脸埋在男人怀里“抱着我去拿。”

“遵命！”凌泽一把抱起小祖宗，拿过搁在茶几上的生日礼物，精致的手提袋里是一个小小的丝绒盒，里面装着一枚银戒。

说实话，牧谣从未见过丑的如此清新脱俗的戒指。戒指的样式很简单，表面雕刻着浅浅的花纹，仔细看还是能勉强分辨出来是鸢尾花的形状。

行吧，还算是她最喜欢的花，只是这花纹歪歪斜斜的也太丑了。

戒指内壁有浅浅的凹陷，镌刻着歪歪扭扭的字母“LZ”。

牧谣灵光一闪，惊讶到“这是你自己做的吗？”

凌泽家里是开珠宝公司的！

“第一次做，不好看宝贝儿也别嫌弃。”凌泽摸摸牧谣的脸颊“喜欢吗？”

银戒朴实无华，却承载着大男孩宝贵的心意，手中小小的戒指似乎带着满腔热血和滚烫爱意，牧谣伸出左手“给我带上。”

凌泽接过戒指，戴在了女孩左手中指上，低头轻吻沁凉的戒指“等你大学毕业，就拿它来换一枚真正的戒指。”

大学毕业就结婚是他们彼此的约定，也是两家默认的事情。

牧谣抽回手藏在背后，眼里似有月华浮动，滑落后在脸上留下浅浅痕迹“不换，我不换。”

“有大钻石的戒指也不换？”凌泽擦掉女孩脸上的泪渍，轻笑道。

“不换。”说什么也不换，牧谣把手紧紧藏在身后不肯拿出来，仿佛真的有人要抢她手上的戒指一般。

这是世界上属于她的独一无二的戒指，里面有最珍贵的心意和不可复制的深情，这是她要一生珍藏的东西。

凌泽没有勉强“好，不换就不换，送给你的就是你的了。”

戒指内壁的“LZ”字样，是他名字的缩写，也是他想告诉她，无论何时何地，他都永远在她身边陪着她。

她对于他，不是今生第一次心动，也不是一生一次心动，而是生生世世都只因她而心动。


End file.
